The Midnight Train (a glee rewrite)
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: So, okay. This just burst out of me. It's going to hopefully be an epic fic. The endgames are Blam, Quick, Brittana, Finchel, Wemma, and Niff. There will be other pairings probably, and any character I dislike I have removed. I hope ya'll like. It's going to still have elements of canon, but probably more AU than canon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. This is going to be what will hopefully be an epic fic. Anyway, it'll be a glee rewrite. Blam is endgame, as is Finchel, Quick, Brittana, Niff, and Wemma. I do ship multishiply though, so there will be other pairings. Kadam will probably be endgame for Kurt. I am not sure what the other ships will be yet, but those will be the endgames. I don't have it all planned out yet. I am starting with season 2. Differences: any character I personally don't like I have removed. No Tina, no Artie, Unique, Ryder, no Harmony, no more mentions of Shelby. Yes, I love Idina Menzel, just not a fan of Shelby. Beth was not given to her. This is going to be an ensemble, of course. I hope ya'll like! **_

The Midnight Train (a glee rewrite)

By Julia

The summer had been long. Especially for Rachel Berry. She had spent a lot of time with her boyfriend Finn Hudson. The others in glee had had eventful ones too. Quinn and Puck had given up their baby, but it hadn't been to Shelby Corcoran. It had gone to another couple. Quinn and Puck were still dating, to everyone's surprise. Quinn's too, especially. She hadn't expected to like being with him. But he was really special to her. No one was really sure what had happened to Tina, Artie, and Matt. They just weren't there at the new term.

Kurt knew that they'd miss Matt, too. It was going to be a different kind of year, here, that was for certain. If the glee club didn't get some new members, they'd be disqualified from competition. Kurt knew that Rachel would hate that. Her ex Jesse St. James had screwed them over. They were all pretty pissed off about that. Kurt wasn't so mad at Rachel as everyone else. Anyone could have gotten screwed like that. Kurt was on his way to glee right now, actually. When he got there, he saw a couple of new kids. A tall blonde one with green eyes, and a boy with long dreads and no shoes. Kurt had to admit, he was intrigued. Kurt slid into a seat next to Mercedes Jones, his best friend, and stared at the blonde boy. He was _really _hot. He looked up at the sound of more footsteps. It was just another blonde boy, walking with Brittany. That was very curious. Kurt leaned to whisper to Cedes. "Hey, Cedes, who are the new guys?" He asked, as everyone settled in. Kurt just hoped that they were talented. They couldn't afford to lose at competition again. Kurt met the eye of the dread locked boy. He was cute, too. At least he'd be good to look at. That was something. Kurt only looked away when he did. Kurt brushed back a lock of hair that fell over his eyes.

"The blonde guy with Brittany's name is Jeff Sterling. The other blonde's name is Sam Evans, and the cute one with the dreads is Joe Hart." Mercedes said knowledgably. She usually didn't have such good dirt. No one really told her anything. But people had been talking about it all day. Mercedes said, "Jeff transferred from Dalton Academy, Joe used to be homeschooled, and Sam moved here from Kentucky." She wasn't that impressed with any of them. But Joe seemed nice. "I don't know how well Joe will like the glee club, apparently he's from a _very_ religious family." That was mostly due to everyone accepting Kurt. It was just hard to tell around here what religious types would think. Some of them were accepting and some weren't. Mercedes was a Christian, but she believed it was okay to love someone of the same gender. She was going to add more when Mr. Schuester came in. He was dating the guidance counselor. Mercedes tried to focus as he started the lesson. She met Rachel's eye and glared. The Jewish girl bristled and then looked away. Mercedes was still angry about Jesse screwing them over. It wasn't very fair of him, and they'd tried to warn her that he'd do that. She hadn't listened, of course. That was typical Rachel Berry though. Kurt brushed some of his hair out of his eyes again. Mercedes wondered if they could really get to Nationals this year. She didn't want glee club to end.

That was when Sam got up to sing. Kurt's blue eyes widened. He was actually _really_ good. He was singing _Billionaire_. It was actually amazing. Mike Chang got up to dance. Brittany too. Kurt was very impressed. He found himself actually grooving along.

_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad_  
_buy all the things I never had_  
_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_  
_smilin' next to Oprah and the queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes_  
_I see my name in shining lights_  
_yeah, a different city every night oh, I, I swear_  
_the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire_

_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah_  
_I would be the host of, every day Christmas_  
_give Sam a wish list I'd probably pull an _  
_Angelina and Brad Pitt and adopt a bunch of babies_  
_that ain't never had shit_

_Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this_  
_and last but not least grant somebody their last wish_  
_It's been a couple months since I've been single so_  
_You can call me Sammy Claus minus the ho ho, get it?_

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_  
_Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen _  
_What up, Oprah, haaa! _

When he was finished, even doing great with the rapping, everyone clapped. They definitely could use him. They would get to Nationals at least. That was better than nothing. As soon as Sam sat, Mr. Schue started talking again. He wanted them to go and recruit kids for glee. Kurt didn't know how that was going to happen, but it couldn't hurt. Okay, that was a lie. It could. Most likely would. Or they would get a slushie facial. Kurt had to admit, he really liked Sam. And he could tell that Sam's hair was out of a bottle. He was never wrong. "That one plays for _my_ team." He told Mercedes, whispering it in her ear. She just shook her head and called him crazy. Kurt didn't care, though, he knew that he was absolutely right. He would totally get Sam for his own. He'd just have to work it right. For the rest of the lesson he stared at Sam, not even trying to hide it. Sam only looked back once. Kurt followed him out of the room when glee was over. He wanted to talk to him.

Sam jumped when he turned and there was Kurt. "Can I help you?" He asked, watching him curiously. Sam didn't know what to think of this school at all. Of course, he hadn't been here but a few days. It was impossible to tell that early. Sam kept his eyes on Kurt as he waited. This guy was definitely gay, not that Sam cared about that. He thought _he_ might be. He wasn't sure yet. He was fairly certain that he didn't want to test out the theory with this guy. Sam was sure his type was different. He wondered what Kurt was going to say to him. Sam had heard a lot about him from Brittany. He had made friends with the Cheerios and Brittany's new boyfriend Jeff almost immediately. If Sam was being honest, Jeff was more his speed. Not Jeff himself, but what Jeff used to be, a Warbler. Sam was going to go with Jeff to see his best friend Nick (whom Sam totally thought Jeff was in love with the way he went on about him) perform with the Warblers. They were headed out right now. He had to get rid of Kurt or he had to come. Either one. "Look, I've got a thing." Sam said. He wanted to go and see all of those gorgeous Warbler boys. "So, is this important?" He asked as he checked out his blonde hair in the mirror in his locker door.

Crestfallen, Kurt said, "It's not super important. We could talk later." He wondered who Sam was going. Asking seemed rude, but they didn't even _know_ each other. It didn't seem polite to invite himself. He watched as Sam checked himself out in the mirror, grinning. Kurt wondered what it was again. It seemed to be something fun. And Kurt wanted to finally get out and do something with someone that he liked. Even if Sam was seeing this as a friend thing. Kurt was disappointed, but at least there might be other guys there.

Sam turned to look at him again. He didn't know what made him do it, but he said, "If you want to come, we're actually going to go and see the Warblers. Jeff's b…" He almost said boyfriend. "Best friend is in the Warblers. It's kind of like checking out the competition." Sam said, a lock of his bangs in his eyes. He just hoped that the others would be okay with it. "You can come in my truck." Sam said. He was old for a junior, not old enough to have been held back, but in the upper bracket. Sam looked to Jeff as he and Brittany approached. "You guys ready? Kurt's going to come." He said tentatively. The other two blondes gave nods. Sam gave Jeff a shove and they all headed down the hall.

Dalton was different, huge. Sam followed Jeff and Brittany, and he was soon listening to voices as they ran down the hall. One voice rang out above the others. Sam felt himself walking towards it. That's when he caught sight of the most beautiful hazel eyes and dark curls. Sam could feel a stirring in his stomach. Sam held his gaze, and they smiled at each other. He was it. He was going to be Sam's first boyfriend. He didn't want to go so far as to say they'd get married. Finally, their gaze broke, and Sam turned to look at Kurt. Oh shit….he _was not_ crushing on Sam's crush. Sam held in his anger though. It wouldn't do to fight about it. Sam was just going to have to keep an eye on this. He couldn't let this stand. It was unacceptable. When the song was over, Sam went up to Blaine and grinned. Sam had honestly never seen anyone so gorgeous before. He brushed back his blonde hair. "Hi." He said. Sam couldn't take his eyes off those hazel eyes. They were gorgeous. Sam really couldn't imagine this guy not being in his life in some capacity. Although he knew what way he wanted it to be. "I'm Sam Evans. It's nice to meet you. I'm Jeff's friend." He couldn't imagine not kissing those lips.

Whoa. Those were _great_ lips. Blaine had never seen lips like those. Blaine licked his self consciously. "Hi, Blaine Anderson." He said. He waved to Jeff without looking at him. He couldn't stop staring at Sam. Wow was he gorgeous. "Nice to meet you." He had been singing _Teenage Dream_, and now he was going to associate it with Sam. _Whoa, good job, Blaine_. He thought. He didn't even know this guy. He really wanted to, though. Blaine didn't even believe in love at first sight. Maybe he could amend that now. Blaine ran his hand through his messy curls. Now all he was thinking about was Sam's fingers in them. Now there were butterflies in his stomach. It felt really weird. But _really_ good. Blaine shook the other boy's hand when Sam introduced him, but he didn't take his eyes off Sam. He just couldn't tear his gaze away. "We're all going to go to the Lima Bean. Do you want to go?" Blaine found himself asking. Blaine didn't know what had come over him. He usually wasn't this calm around guys. Blaine wasn't sure if he was completely gay yet, he just knew that he liked guys. Blaine saw the smile in his green eyes. Then a smile broke out over his face. He nodded. Blaine smiled, too. It felt like there was no one else on the planet. Just them. He wondered if Sam could feel it, too. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off those lips. They were so full. What would they feel like? Blaine shook himself.

Sam was glad that Kurt had gone to ride with Jeff and Brittany to the Bean. That meant that Blaine rode with him. Sam could hardly breathe when Blaine got in his car. He smelled _so_ amazing. Sam could barely think. He was just so happy. Their hands touched as they went to adjust the radio, sending a shock through Sam's entire body. The song that came on was _Teenage Dream_. Sam blushed, and Blaine sang along.

_You think I'm pretty_  
_without any makeup on _  
_you think I'm funny_  
_when I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me I was alright_  
_but things were kind of heavy _  
_you brought me to life now every February_  
_you'll be my valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_no regrets, just love_  
_we can dance until we die_  
_you and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living _  
_a teenage dream_  
_the way you turn me on I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and never look back_  
_don't look back_

Blaine's heart was pounding out of his chest. He and Sam's hands stayed on each other's over the gear shift while the song played. Blaine could hardly breathe. Those lips, that face…. Blaine knew this guy had the capacity to really break his heart. He really hoped that that didn't happen. When they got to the Bean, the lingered in the car for a second, not wanting to let go of the other's hand. Then they both got out, walking up to the building, their hands inches apart. When they got inside, the others were in line. Sam and Blaine took up the rear, they were blushing furiously. Then Blaine saw Jeff staring at Nick ahead of them in line. That was so cute. Blaine may be clueless about a lot of things, but he wasn't about that. Jeff and Nick clearly had feelings for each other. It was cute. He really hoped that they could figure things out. Blaine really thought it was totally cute. He looked to his hand. Blaine's fingers moved of their own accord, and closed around Sam's. They laced loose at first, and then they tightened. Sam blushed, and so did Blaine. Blaine's curls fell over his eyes.

The next afternoon, at lunch, the glee club was getting ready to perform a song in the quad to see if anyone would take the bait and join glee. They only needed one more, but they would take more if they got more. They weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Rachel shared a look with Finn as they stood on the steps. Rachel really was hoping that it would bring them someone. Just not someone who was more talented than her. Rachel was a diva, that was most certainly true. She had only agreed to adhere to the lesson because they _did_ need one more to stay a club. Rachel didn't want to lose glee. It was all she had. Besides Finn, that is. And Rachel never wanted to let him go. They weren't perfect together, but they loved each other. They were the co-leads of glee club. Then they started the song, they'd picked _Empire State of Mind_. Mostly because it had been the song of the summer.

_Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn _  
_now I'm down in Tribeca _  
_Right next to DeNiro but I'll be hood forever_  
_I'm the new Sinatra and since I made it here _  
_I can make it anywhere yeah they love me_  
_everywhere I used to cop in Harlem all of my Dominicanos_  
_Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonalds_

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_  
_There's nothing you can't do_  
_now you're in New York _  
_these streets will make you feel brand new _  
_the lights will inspire you let's hear it for New York, New York_  
_New York_

_Our hand in the air for the big city_  
_street lights, big dreams all lookin' pretty_  
_No place in the world that could compare_  
_Put your lighters in the air everybody say yeah_  
_yeah, yeah, yeah c'mon c'mon I'm from…. _

The entire time they were performing, Sam was thinking about Blaine. They hadn't said much or done anything but hold hands, but Sam knew that he was smitten with him. Those curls, that voice… he wanted to see what that ass looked like without those uniform pants. Sam hadn't spoken to Kurt since, he was angry at him. Sam knew it was because Blaine hadn't looked at him twice. Sam couldn't help that. He wasn't going to not be with Blaine. He and Kurt barely knew each other.

After the song, Quinn was quiet as she went to sit and eat. Puck came to sit with her. They hadn't talked much about how losing the baby to another couple had made them feel. Quinn knew that Puck had wanted to keep her. But Quinn hadn't wanted to screw Beth up. And she knew that if they had kept her, they would. And she also thought that they'd break up. And Quinn loved him. They shouldn't work together, but they did. Quinn didn't want to take any chances. They deserved to be happy. Plus, she knew that Puck really did love her. He was still learning how to be a boyfriend, but he wasn't horrible at it. She picked at her food. Puck was quiet as he watched her. Quinn wondered if she could bring up Beth or not. She knew that Puck would talk about it, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to talk about it. She took a bite of her salad. Quinn lifted her hazel eyes to Puck's. She didn't know how to even articulate her feelings. It was hard. Quinn was still staying with him, she had refused her mother's offer to go back home. Her mother wasn't exactly the best mom. Quinn didn't need her. No matter what she had said. Quinn knew that it was only a matter of time before Judy took him back. Her father was a waste of space.

Puck could tell that she was thinking about Beth again. He supposed that he could bring it up, but he didn't want to upset her. She was touchy at times. Not that he blamed her. They had just given up their baby. That was bound to cause a lot of depression. Puck had wanted to keep the baby. It had been the right thing to do. Puck looked up as Finn, Rachel, and Sam joined them. "Hey, guys." Puck said, and Quinn plastered on her fake smile. Puck wondered if they'd gotten anyone for glee. Puck wouldn't admit it out loud, but glee club was great. He didn't want to see it end. It was just going to have to keep going. Puck turned to Sam. "Hey, so, how were the Warblers yesterday?" Puck knew that Sam had liked Blaine right away. Sam had talked to him about it. Puck wasn't expecting him to talk about it in front of everyone else, but he did want to know how they had sounded singing. Puck was wondering in case they came up against them in competition. Puck knew that last year he would have kicked his own ass for thinking so, but they had to win. But of course, losing was for suckers. He reached out and laced his fingers through Quinn's. She held them, but didn't say anything. Puck watched Sam's face. He seemed to be struggling internally with what to say. Puck tried to give him a knowing look but he wasn't sure if it came off.

That was a hard thing to answer. Sam thought they were amazing, but that was because of Blaine. They wouldn't be as good without Blaine. Sam knew that Puck wasn't asking him to talk about Blaine, though. Sam hadn't wanted to talk to Finn about it, in case he felt obligated to tell Kurt about it. Kurt was talking to Sam again, but it was a little frosty. Sam knew that he couldn't change that. Sam knew that Kurt would just have to deal with his feelings. Sam shrugged. "They're good." He said truthfully. "They're going to beat us if they can work harder than us." Sam really wasn't sure that he wanted to go up against them. He already cared about Blaine a great deal. He knew that he couldn't let glee club end, he just hated to see Blaine sad. It was an impossible situation. "They have this lead. Blaine Anderson." Sam said, trying to keep the reverence out of his voice. Sam really wasn't sure if he could keep his feelings about Blaine a secret. He felt like he had to shout it from the rooftops. He didn't think that he should have to hide it. Sam wasn't going to have to worry about his parents hating him. They would accept him for who he was. That was a definite plus. He didn't know how he would handle the opposite situation. It would be hard.

Puck nodded, holding Sam's green eyed gaze. He didn't know what he was going to advise Sam to do. He wasn't sure what he'd do if it were him. He shared a look with Finn. "We have to get another member. Maybe somebody will join today." They still had some time this week to recruit, too. He didn't know what else they could do to recruit, but he'd do it. Puck tightened his grip on Quinn's fingers, and she squeezed back. Puck ate some fries with his free hand. Everyone in glee had been shocked to see them together. He honestly was just hoping that he could be a good boyfriend. Puck had never tried before. But he wanted to be one for Quinn. He really loved her. Puck had never been in love before. Not before Quinn. It might have been love at first sight, and he'd never admit that out loud. Puck also wasn't sure how he was going to get Quinn to open up and talk about things. She couldn't keep it all in. That would help nobody. Puck didn't want his girlfriend to be so nervous and fidgety all the time. Puck didn't want anyone to question her and doubt her, and they would if her wild and erratic behavior continued. She had to start talking about it. Puck didn't know how to start _that_ dialogue. She had been pushing the subject away off handedly. It was just a defense mechanism. It was all that she could do with some things.

Finn, who was blissfully unaware, smiled and nodded. "I bet we'll have at least two or three." Finn said proudly. Unaware of the tension. Finn just didn't notice things like that. It wasn't in his nature.

_Baby you called and I can't hear a thing_  
_I have got no service in the club you see, see_  
_Oh what did you say oh you're breakin' up on me_  
_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

_Just a second it's my favorite song they're gonna play_  
_And I can't text you with a drink in my hand and _  
_now you won't stop callin' me I'm kinda busy_

_Stop callin' stop callin'_  
_I don't wanna talk anymore_  
_I left my heart and my head on the dance floor_  
_Stop callin' stop callin'_  
_I don't wanna think anymore_  
_I left my heart and my head on the dance floor_

Rachel sang the song fiercely with the shorter girl, her heart pounding. She couldn't believe it. This girl was _amazing_. Truly. What was she going to do? If this girl joined glee, they would win everything but Rachel wouldn't be the star anymore. That was unacceptable. She couldn't have that. Rachel was the gold star of glee club. By the time that Sue had told them to shut up, Rachel knew what she was going to do. She was going to end up being hated if anyone found out, but she had to take that risk. She couldn't let someone else be more talented than she was. Rachel headed out of the bathroom, after she'd lied to Sunshine about where the glee tryouts were. Rachel ran into Sam when she got outside. Rachel wondered why he was in a good mood. "Sam?" She asked, as she walked up to him. Rachel saw the pink in his cheeks. He was really happy about something. Rachel clutched her books in her arms. She caught a glimpse of his phone. He was texting. Rachel leaned against the lockers next to him. Rachel was glad she'd run into Sam, she could focus on him and not what she had just done. Rachel knew it had been wrong.

"Hi, Rachel." Sam replied. He had been texting Blaine. Sam didn't know how to keep it in anymore. "Rachel…. I met someone." Sam didn't care who knew. It wasn't going to keep him from being with Blaine. "His name is Blaine….. he's a Warbler." That was going to be a problem. Sam knew that. He knew that everyone was going to have an issue with Blaine dating him when he went to another school. Sam couldn't help himself though. Blaine was so gorgeous. And talented. Blaine could hardly be meant for him. He was too beautiful and talented. Rachel's face widened with surprise. Sam knew that Rachel hadn't been expecting him to say that. Sam just couldn't keep it in anymore. If he was gay, he was gay. Sam knew it was harder for some people to come to that conclusion. But Sam didn't care. He was happy. He was going to stay that way. No matter what he had to do he would do. Sam kept his green eyes on Rachel's brown ones, making sure she knew that he was being serious. He wanted her to know that he was going to do this, and do it all out and the right way.

That was…. super surprising. Rachel stopped herself from thinking anything more. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if the glee club was going to accept this. They had hated her being with Jesse. Not that she blamed them. But this was different. Rachel knew that the Warblers weren't trying to get to them. But this was different. Rachel brushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear. "Sam, if you want to be with Blaine, that's okay with me. I am not sure that the glee club will agree. But this is different than Jesse and I were. I can tell. You have my support, Sam." Rachel said. Honestly, she had never thought this of Sam. But she supposed it was just more proof that sexuality was fluid. Rachel didn't know how anyone could try and tell you who you could love. But of course, Rachel had been raised by two gay dads. Her mind was more open to these things. She watched him as he fidgeted. "Does he know how you feel? Is it mutual?" She asked. Rachel hoped that it was. It was hard being in love with someone when they didn't feel the same. Rachel may have Finn now but she'd gone through time not having him. Rachel knew that it could feel like the worst feeling in the world. She didn't want that for Sam. Especially with it being him and another boy.

Sam's face lit up when she asked him about Blaine. He couldn't believe that Blaine felt the same way about him. Sam was so happy. He had asked Blaine to go out on a date. Blaine hadn't answered yet, but he was sure that it would be yes. Sam could tell that the other boy felt the same way. Sam grinned wide. "Yeah, he does. I mean, we haven't kissed or anything, but we held hands. And we can't stop staring at each other." Sam was blushing furiously. He couldn't help himself. He knew that it would be hard, but he wanted things to work out. They deserved to be happy. Sam was practically bouncing he was so happy. Sam just hoped that Blaine would say yes. He already had a plan for a date. Sam just hoped that it would go okay. He got a text, and it was Blaine, telling him that he would love to go out with him. Sam blushed deeply. He was so very happy. Blaine wouldn't know what hit him. Sam would show him the best date ever. And he could sing to him. Blaine singing had been really hot. Sam just wanted to do the right thing and get Blaine to know that he cared.

That evening, Puck was at home with Quinn. They were in charge of Puck's younger sister Sarah. Puck's mother worked a lot. So she wasn't home very often. Puck had to admit, him and Quinn keeping watch over Sarah felt like them being parents to him. But he knew not to bring that up because Quinn would kill him. They were lying on the couch, watching television. Sarah was at the kitchen table, doing her homework. Quinn was lying on him his arms were tight around her. Puck had decided to order Chinese food. He hadn't felt like cooking. Quinn wasn't one to cook. Puck had to admit, he was glad that she was still living here with them. His ma wasn't, but she wasn't home often enough for it to matter. Puck also hadn't told her some of the child support Russell Fabray was paying came to Quinn. So it was sort of like she was paying rent. The rest of it went to Judy. Puck was saving that news for the next time Ruth was threatening to kick Quinn out. And at least they didn't have the baby with them. Taking up extra space. Puck had wanted to keep her, even if he knew it was the wrong idea. He knew that. He just hoped that Quinn would tell him what she felt, eventually. Right now, this felt really good. He kissed the top of Quinn's head, letting out a contented sigh.

Quinn wondered why Puck was being o quiet. Sarah was in there, doing her homework. She had to admit, she wasn't sure that she liked Sarah. But honestly, she was sure that it was because Sarah was just young. She was a little bit freaked out. It felt a lot like they were parents. She had given the baby up for adoption to avoid that. She knew that it wasn't the same, because Sarah wasn't theirs, but still. Quinn looked up when she came into the room. Quinn looked at her, trying not to freak out. "Did you finish your homework?" She asked. Sarah nodded. "Okay. Then go and set the table for dinner." Quinn laid back on Puck, and wondered why she felt like she couldn't go back home. She just, she couldn't imagine living at home with her mother. Quinn didn't know how Judy could have done what she had. She felt his arms tightening around her again. Quinn brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She knew that Puck wanted her to talk about her feelings. Quinn just couldn't. She didn't know how she could open up all of that. She just couldn't handle any of that. It was too much. Quinn ran her hands along his arms.

That was when the Chinese arrived. Puck had to get up and get it. Quinn went to make sure that the table was set. Puck paid for it and went back to the kitchen. He put the containers on the table. Puck watched as Quinn moved about the kitchen. She still hadn't started trying to talk about the baby. Puck had to admit, he wanted to go and find out how Beth was. He wanted Quinn to go with him though. He wanted her to know how Beth was, too. He knew that she might not want to go though. Puck was fine with her not wanting to, but he thought they should consider it. Puck started dishing out food while Quinn poured tea. Puck was starving. He just hoped that Quinn would eat. She had been listless and lethargic lately. Puck did know why. He just wanted her to at least eat. The rest he couldn't control. All he could do was try and be there for her. Puck didn't know how to do that if she didn't tell him how she needed help. But he wasn't trying to pressure her. She had to do things her way. Puck had gotten some moo shu pork or her. He didn't tend to try too hard to stick to a kosher diet though. Pig tasted great. He also liked bacon on his cheeseburger. Puck didn't want to give up bacon. Even if his ma wanted him to. Puck watched as Quinn got some rice on her plate.

When it was time for bed, Quinn had gone to shower. When she got out, she heard Puck playing on his guitar. She thought she maybe recognized the song, but she wasn't sure. She stopped to listen.

_You're my world_  
_the shelter from the rain_  
_You're the pills that take away my pain_  
_You're the light that helps me find my way_  
_You're the words when I have nothing to say_

_And in this world_  
_when nothing else is true_  
_here I am still tangled up in you_  
_I'm still tangled up in you_  
_still tangled up in you_

_You're the fire that warms me when I'm cold_  
_You're the hand _  
_I have to hold as I grow old_  
_You're the shore when I am lost at sea_  
_You're the only thing that I like about me_

_How long has it been _  
_since this storyline began_  
_and I hope it never ends_  
_and goes like this forever_

Was he singing that _for her_? Quinn's hazel eyes widened. She poked her head in the room. She didn't want to disturb him if she didn't have to. "I'm coming to get in bed, is that okay?" When he nodded and smiled at her, she stepped in and took off her towel and put on some underwear and one of Puck's football jerseys before she got in the bed. She pulled the OSU comforter up and reached for her book, keeping her hazel eyes on him. She wondered if she could ask him about the song. "Hey so, that song. What is it?" She asked curiously. She didn't think that she'd ever heard it before. It was nice though. Especially in his voice.

"_Tangled Up In You_, it's by Staind. Something I was working on for glee." Puck replied casually. He wanted her to know how much he cared about her. Puck was still new to that kind of thing. But he was trying. Puck knew that Santana was still pissed at him, but mostly because she'd been using him as a beard. He knew that she was gay. She may not have admitted it to herself yet, but he knew. Puck couldn't not be with Quinn for Lopez, though, even though she was one of his best friends. Puck put his guitar away. He wondered if she'd worked it out that it was for her yet. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable if he didn't have to.

So he _was_ singing it for her. A smile slid over her face. Quinn really felt so loved. Who would have thought that it would be Noah Puckerman to be the one? Quinn honestly was a little surprised about that. But she was happy. Not about Beth, but about Puck. She loved him, God help her. Quinn wasn't sure why she'd been pushing him away. He had been really great so far. Quinn couldn't imagine being with anyone else right now. She knew that she had to let him in eventually. The fact that she hadn't wasn't because of him. She just couldn't talk about it.

Her lack of speech about it threw him, but honestly, Quinn could be a roller coaster. So at least she seemed calm. He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm gonna go check on the sis and take a shower." He reached to grab a towel. Puck wondered if Quinn knew how happy he was that she was there. He was. It had been a big step but one he was glad that they had taken. He wouldn't take it back. Puck wanted to tell her that. "Hey, babe. If I didn't say so before, I'm glad you're here." He said. She gave him a wide smile, and he felt like it was genuine. Puck smiled back and went to shower.

As he left the room, Quinn couldn't help but grin. She was really happy. Quinn settled in the bed, when she'd moved in, they'd taken over the basement. Quinn was glad that she was here, too. Quinn really was. Even Ruth wasn't a problem. She had thought that she might be. Quinn leaned back in the bed with her book. Quinn really couldn't imagine how much Puck had changed. She didn't know if it would last, but she hoped so. Most of her life, all she had wanted was someone to love her, and now she had it. Maybe it had been meant to be. That seemed wrong to think, but it was possibly true. Quinn had never once believed in anything meant to be before. Quinn just didn't have any examples of true love to look up to. Maybe that was why she'd cheated on Finn. Quinn just didn't want to do that to Puck. She wanted to be good to him. He deserved that. They'd had a rocky start but they were on the right track now. Quinn didn't know if she could handle another breakup. Although, Finn breaking up with her had made a lot of sense. She had hurt him and she'd deserved it. Plus, she knew that he was better suited for Rachel. She felt herself start to drift off. Quinn knew that that was because it was getting late. Quinn put her book aside. Tomorrow she was giving Puck some sex.

_Listen to the song here in my heart_  
_A melody I start but can't complete_  
_Listen to the sound from deep within_  
_It's only beginning to find release_

_Oh the time has come _  
_for my dreams to be heard_  
_they will not be pushed aside _  
_and turned into your own all _  
_cause you won't listen_

_I don't know where I belong _  
_But I'll be moving on if you don't _  
_I won't_

_Listen to the song here in my heart_  
_a melody I start but I will complete_

_Oh now I'm done believing you_  
_You don't know what I am feeling_  
_I'm more than what you've made of me_  
_I followed the voice you think you gave to me_

With every note, Rachel felt smaller. Sunshine had found her way to glee club. And Mike Chang was very mad at Rachel. _Everyone _was.

When Sunshine had stopped, Rachel felt about two feet tall. Rachel wasn't a tall girl, either. She was sitting in the auditorium, next to Finn, holding his hand tightly. She felt bad about what she had done. Okay. No she didn't. But she felt a _little_ bad. Rachel couldn't believe how _good_ the shorter girl was. She wasn't going to be able to survive glee if this girl got in. Rachel managed to keep her sigh inside. She didn't know how she could get out of this. Rachel knew that they were all going to kill her. She shared a look with Finn. He couldn't even give her a sympathetic look. Not that she deserved one. Rachel had been really very stupid. How could she have done this? Rachel knew the answer to that question. She just didn't want to answer that. Rachel tucked some of her long brown hair behind her ear. She could feel everyone staring daggers at her. Rachel was trying to physically not sink deeper into the seat. Rachel's brown eyes met Kurt's blue ones, and he was glaring at her. Dustin Goolsby, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, was here to take Sunshine to Carmel High. Rachel knew that she was never going to live this down. Even Mr. Schue was looking annoyed. Rachel honestly was used to looks like that though. She was used to everyone hating her.

When the song ended, the staring was too much so Rachel stormed out of the auditorium. Finn followed her. Rachel folded her arms tightly against her chest. Rachel knew what Finn was going to say. She sighed, and then turned to look at him. "Let me have it." She sighed again. Rachel tried to mentally prepare herself for this. She didn't want to fight with him. Rachel knew a fight was coming though. But to be fair, she had done a terrible thing. She'd sent Sunshine to a crack house. At least it hadn't been an _active _crack house.

Finn folded his arms, too. She really killed him. He supposed that he shouldn't be that surprised. Finn honestly didn't know what to say to her. But she had to learn this was wrong. He knew that she _knew_, but clearly not enough. Because she'd done it. Finn folded his arms tighter. "Rachel, I can't believe you. How could you _do_ this? I know that you're a lot of things. And I love you in spite of all of them. But you… I didn't ever think you'd do something like this. You… I'm not going to be able to stop them from being angry at you. Or getting revenge. You sent her to a crack house!"

Hearing it out loud, it sounded awful. She really was going to have to work on being so selfish. Finn was such a good person. Rachel sighed and paced in front of Finn, unable to help herself. It was true, though. She wasn't able to make up for this. Rachel turned to look up at him. Wow, he was so tall. Rachel wondered what to say to defend herself. The official story was that she loved glee club the way it was. Rachel knew that Finn wasn't going to believe that at all. She knew that. Rachel had to admit, Finn knew her pretty well. Rachel wasn't going to be able to convince him of that. "Finn, I'm sorry. I know that it doesn't seem that way." She saw him shaking his head. Rachel knew that this was crazy pointless. "You might as well just break up with me." She said helplessly. Rachel had been waiting for that to happen since the school year had started. All Rachel was was a glee loser. Finn was on the football team. He was one of the most popular kids in school. What would he want with her? Rachel kept her arms folded tightly. "You know it's coming. You could have anyone you want and you're wasting your time with me." Rachel said, lifting her shoulder in a shrug. She couldn't imagine making it through a breakup, but she didn't want to be hurt more in the long run.

"Rachel, I am not going to break up with you." Finn replied, rolling his eyes. She was so dramatic. She was going to have to dial that back. "Rachel, we actually _need_ one more member for glee club. You could have just potentially screwed us! They're going to give you a slushie facial. I can't stop them. Do you _want_ glee to end? Because that's what is going to happen without another member." Finn really couldn't understand her sometimes. Sometimes she just went chick batty. That wasn't helpful at all. She did it a lot, too. "You have to apologize."

Rachel knew that she did. She looked up at Finn. "Okay. Just…. just give me a minute." She said finally. Rachel was just trying to decide the best way. She just couldn't believe how selfish that she had been. She had to work on that.

_**Author's note: Oh my God. This bolted right out of the gate. Anyway, I hope ya'll liked. I have decided endgames, as I said. Review if you want!**_


	2. I'm A Slave For You

Chapter Two: I'm A Slave For You

Sam and Blaine were lying on Sam's bed, a tangle of limbs. They were making out. Sam's hands ran all over Blaine's back. Sam nibbled on Blaine's bottom lip, and he felt his cock hardening in his jeans. Sam wasn't a virgin for sure, but he didn't know if Blaine was. Sam didn't know if he wanted to ask or not. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Sam supposed that if Blaine asked him he would tell him though. Sam's hands moved down over Blaine's ass, gripping it tightly. Blaine arched up into his touch, and Sam could feel Blaine's length against his leg. Sam shivered. It felt _really_ good. He arched into Blaine's touch as Blaine's hands moved over Sam's stomach. Sam didn't think he could hold out and refrain. They hadn't even decided If they were boyfriends yet. Sam thought that they should have that conversation, it was important. They had been on three dates in the last couple of weeks. Sam was very glad to be there with Blaine. Especially right now. Sam broke the kiss to look up into Blaine's hazel eyes. "Can I ask you a question?" When Blaine nodded, Sam kept talking. "I really like you, Blaine. And…. You can say no if you want….but I was wondering if we are boyfriends." Sam asked. He didn't think he'd ever been more nervous. Sam had never liked anyone as much as he had Blaine. Blaine was amazing. Sam didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky.

That was a fair question. Blaine wasn't sure how to answer that. Blaine had never been anyone's boyfriend before. Sam would be a great first boyfriend. Sam didn't know how clueless Blaine really was. "Are you sure you want me?" Blaine asked. "I mean, I know you physically do…" He said, a blush covering his cheeks. Blaine had never done this before. Blaine honestly wasn't sure that he was ready for it, either. He wanted to be. Blaine moved off Sam to lay next to him. He ran his hand along Sam's chest. Blaine was really starting to care about Sam. He loved kissing him. Blaine hadn't ever kissed anyone before Sam. Sam's lips had definitely been worth it. Blaine looked into Sam's big green eyes. "I've…. I've never been anyone's boyfriend before. I just don't want you to regret anything." Blaine said. He ran his hand along Sam's chest, moving to his stomach. Sam arched up into his touch. Blaine was content to just lie here with him. They had been to a movie and a bit of dinner. It was Friday. Blaine had had to do quite a bit of convincing to get his parents to agree to let him out. They didn't accept him being gay. It wasn't going to stop him from dating Sam though. Blaine really liked him a lot.

Sam looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes. "Of course I do. You are amazing, Blaine. You are totally gorgeous, you're so talented, and you kiss great. I've never been anyone's boyfriend, either. But I really care about you. We can learn together." Sam watched a smile spread over Blaine's face. They kissed again, Sam's hand moving down to run the length of Blaine's member. Blaine's hips arched up. Sam looked into his eyes. "I…. I want to keep going but only if you want. I'm…. I'm not a virgin. I've had sex before. It's okay if you haven't." Sam told him. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to know if Blaine wasn't. Sam ran his fingers through those gorgeous curls. Sam just hoped that Blaine would want to. Sam had reached the point of no return. He didn't want to pressure Blaine though. If Blaine wasn't ready he had to respect that. Sam laced his fingers through Blaine's curls, cupping the nape of his neck. Blaine's head rolled back, his eyes closed. Sam was incredibly turned on, looking at Blaine like that. He pressed his body to Blaine's, rubbing his cock against Blaine's through their jeans. They both breathing very hard. Sam's lips moved to Blaine's collarbone and sucked.

"Baby…. Baby, wait." Blaine moaned, he really was glad that they were boyfriends, but Blaine wasn't ready to do this yet. "I'm not ready for this yet…. I… I really like you, but I want to be in love when I have sex for the first time." Sam looked disappointed, but he nodded. Blaine pulled away, so he could calm down. Sam got up and went to the bathroom. Blaine told Sam he was going to go and get a drink, there was no way he could hear his boyfriend, (wow, that felt good) masturbating. Blaine walked slowly down the stairs, as his erection abated. They were at least alone, Sam's parents and siblings had gone out to do something. Blaine went to the fridge and got a soda, pressing it to his heated cheeks before he took a drink of it. Blaine wished that he was ready. Blaine really thought things were going great for him. Blaine just hoped that things would keep going the way they were. There was no one else that he would want to be with. Blaine ran his hand through his curls, he was still very red in the face. He just hoped that it would go away before Sam's parents got back. And before he went home. Blaine didn't want to have to explain it.

_I used to be your girlfriend  
And I know I did it well  
Oh yes you know it's true  
You'd call me Cinderella  
all you had to do was yell  
And I'd be there for you_

_Here I am so try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough I'm not gonna stay_

_I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Oh but Cinderella's got to go_

_I'm sorry just trying to live my life  
don't worry, you're gonna be alright  
but Cinderella's got to go_

Brittany finished her song, she wasn't sure that Mr. Schue would let them do Britney Spears, but she had been listening to her and had come up with a dance routine to _Cinderella_. Everyone was clapping, and Brittany grinned. She had had fun. She went and slid into a seat next to her boyfriend. Jeff gave her a grin. Brittany wore a self satisfied smirk.

Santana was eyeing Brittany and the blonde hippie from the back of the choir room. She didn't know why it bothered her so much that Brittany was dating him. It's not like she was jealous? Right? Santana was barely listening as Mr. Schue was talking about them not being able to do Britney Spears. Santana wasn't sure that she cared. She liked Britney Spears, but she was more concerned with why her best friend dating some boy bothered her. She decided to weigh in with her two cents. "Yo, Mr. Schue. It's not such a bad idea. It couldn't hurt. We could do it at the assembly. It could change how the school sees glee club." Santana had to admit, she was only going along with this because Brittany wanted it. Santana wasn't going to let herself examine that too closely. It wasn't something that she was prepared to deal with. Everyone was staring at her. Mostly because she never said anything positive. But they shouldn't have been so surprised. Santana would do just about anything for Brittany and that wasn't a secret. "It can't hurt anything." She added. Santana ignored the look Puckerman was giving her. They would talk later, she was sure of it.

After glee, Rachel and Finn were arguing yet again. This time it was because Finn thought that they should have some kind of backup plan about their future. Finn wasn't looking at it like Rachel wasn't going to make it, he was looking at it as a contingency plan. Rachel was being all chick batty and assuming that it meant she wasn't talented. That isn't at all what he meant. He just wanted to be prepared. She was being very obstinate about it. Finn wasn't surprised though, not really. That was just Rachel, and he loved her in spite of it. Finn walked down the hall with her, listening as she berated him about not believing in her talent. Finn sighed as he opened his locker door. "Rachel, I never said that you weren't talented or that you _can't_ make it. I just know how the world is. It's tough. Not for everyone is going to make it in the show biz. You have to have a backup plan. I know that I'm going to need something in case I don't make it in football. I am just saying that you have to plan ahead. It's like you never apply to just one college. You have to have back up schools. You have to have a backup plan. You should know, you plan _everything_." Finn said, shaking his head. What he was saying made sense, and if she thought about it for two seconds, she'd realize that. Finn didn't want to argue about this at all anymore.

Rachel couldn't believe Finn. She didn't know how she was going to calm down. Rachel knew deep down that he was right, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. Rachel knew that taking it out on him was wrong. She did. But she couldn't stop herself. Rachel had to defend herself. It was incredibly diva of her. Rachel just had to speak up. "Finn, you're saying that I'm not going to make it in the music business. I am going to be a star. I will be famous. You saying we need a backup plan is like you saying that I am not talented." With that she stormed off.

_How was I supposed to know  
that something wasn't right here  
oh baby baby I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight yeah  
Show me, show me how you want it to be  
tell me baby  
'cause I need to know what we've got_

_My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
when I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby  
the reason I breathe is you  
boy you got me blinded, oh baby, baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it  
Show me, how you want it to be, tell me baby  
'cause I need to know what we've got_

Rachel finished singing by herself in the auditorium, angry. Rachel had never let a man in like this before. It was very strange. She loved Finn, and she didn't want to break up with him. She had been in love with him for years. Rachel had never thought that he'd really see her and want to be with her. But he did. He was even thinking of a future with her. Rachel knew that she should be really happy about that. And she was. But she couldn't help herself from being angry. Rachel sat down on the stage, tucking some of her brown hair behind her ear. Rachel knew that Finn was right. She knew that. Right now it was easier to be angry because she didn't want to admit he was right. She didn't know that she could contemplate _not_ being a star. It was all that she had ever wanted. She would stop at nothing. _Nothing_. She wouldn't pose naked but that was all.

Quinn had been walking by on her way outside to her boyfriend's truck. She had heard Rachel's song. Quinn stepped into the auditorium, texting Puck to tell him she'd be a few minutes. She'd had to give up her car when she'd chosen to stay with Puck. Quinn walked down the steps to reach Rachel. They weren't exactly friends, but Quinn could tell that Rachel was upset about something. Quinn walked up to the stage, and stood in front of it. "What's wrong, Rachel?" She asked. Quinn wasn't at all sure that she wanted to know, but she was very curious.

Rachel looked at her, not sure how to answer that. She wasn't sure that Quinn would want to hear about her fight with Finn. She just didn't know if she should. Rachel shook her head. "Nothing, Quinn. I'm fine." She said. She tried to put her most convincing tone in her voice. Rachel _was_ an actress, after all. Rachel did her best to smile at her, too, trying to look happy. Rachel wasn't sure that she was doing as good a job as she normally would have. Rachel was too upset to really focus on her acting. Rachel's brown eyes stayed on Quinn's hazel ones. She didn't want to look away.

That wasn't at all believable. Quinn debated whether to let her get away with that. Quinn wasn't at all sure that she wanted to know what it was. Rachel's problems could be very ridiculous. Quinn had enough on her mind. But she supposed she could ask. It couldn't hurt. Okay, that wasn't true, but she was going to anyway. "Rachel, that's crap and you know it. What is wrong? Is it Finn? Did Mr. Schuester not give you a solo?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes out of habit. She didn't know how Finn managed to put up with Rachel. This girl was a lot to take, diva wise. Quinn was 90% sure that she wouldn't be able to handle her. She folded her arms as she looked at the other girl. Quinn didn't have all day, but she did have a few minutes. Puck would wait for her. Quinn really did love him. It was…. now that they had really committed to each other, it was much better. Quinn really did believe that he wanted to make this work. She knew that they had more issues to work out, but loving each other wasn't one of them. Quinn brushed some of her long blonde hair behind her ear. "You have got something bothering you and it's not like you have a lot of people to tell." She added. She couldn't help herself. She was a bit of a bitch at times. Quinn didn't know that she could ever stop that. It was just who she was. No sense trying to change.

That was surprising, that Quinn kept pushing. Rachel wasn't sure why. It's not like they were friends. Rachel didn't know what to say. Rachel didn't know what to say. Mostly because she knew that her point of view was wrong. "It's fine, Quinn. Really. I have things under control." It was true enough. Rachel did want to be friends with Quinn. It would make things a lot easier. Things with glee could get tense enough. They didn't need to add to it. Rachel was just glad that they could talk civilly. "Go on to Noah and go home." Rachel stood. She should get out there, too, her dad Leroy would be out there to take her home. Rachel picked up her bag. She wanted to get home and work on another Britney song for glee club. Rachel just hoped that she could be calm enough later to discuss things with Finn. Rachel shared a look with Quinn on her way down the steps off the stage. They didn't say anything more to each other as Rachel walked past her. Rachel kept her gaze on the light coming in from the hallway. Things had to be better this year. Rachel knew that she was better off without Shelby in her life. Even if she missed her. Rachel was still hurt by what Shelby had said to her about not being her mom.

Jeff was lying on his bed, and Nick was on the floor. They were studying. Jeff couldn't concentrate on his homework because he kept staring at the top of Nick's head. Jeff knew that he was playing a very dangerous game. He liked Brittany. Their relationship was not serious in the least. It was just to keep them both from being lonely. Plus, Brittany knew that Jeff had feelings for Nick. She was the only person who knew. Jeff felt like he could trust her. Brittany had also told him that she had feelings for Santana. Jeff was glad to be there for her. He wasn't ready to come out yet, and having Brittany helped a lot. Jeff tried to focus on his calculus. Nick was working hard, his pencil scribbling away. Jeff wondered what he was thinking. If his mind was on his homework. Jeff kept thinking about Nick's lips on his and how it would feel. Jeff really loved him. They had gone to school together since kindergarten. It had been hard for Jeff to transfer to McKinley and be away from him. Especially since they had transferred to Dalton together. Jeff just wished that he had the courage to speak up. He really wanted to be with him. Jeff thought that they might be meant to be together. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else seriously. He brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. Nick was so beautiful. Jeff could stare at him all day.

It felt like the sun, Jeff's gaze on him. Nick was starting to wonder if Jeff had feelings for him. Nick wasn't sure what to do with that information. He couldn't imagine not having Jeff in his life. Nick was barely able to concentrate on his work. He lifted his eyes to Jeff, who's gaze was back on his text book. Nick got up and turned on his iPod on Jeff's dock, it fell on a Britney Spears song.

_My friends say you're so into me  
And that you need me desperately  
they say you say we're so complete_

_But I need to hear it straight from you  
if you want me to believe it's true  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the words_

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh if you love me so,  
don't let me be the last to know_

_Your body language says so much  
Yeah I feel it in the way you touch  
but till you say the words  
it's not enough c'mon and tell me  
you're in love, please_

No way. Jeff licked his lips, and he and Nick met eyes. Jeff and Nick both closed the distance between them, and their lips met. They kissed feverishly, hungrily. Nick's arms slid around Jeff's waist, and Jeff's arms slid around Nick's neck. They fell back on the bed, knocking books to the floor. Jeff pulled Nick on top of him, and Nick's knee parted Jeff's legs, and their cocks rubbed together through their jeans. Jeff's entire body was on fire. He was a virgin, but most people assumed that he wasn't. He was a guy, he let them think so. Jeff moaned against Nick's mouth, and the other boy pressed closer. They kissed deeper, Jeff nibbling on Nick's bottom lip. They both shivered. His hands moved up Nick's back, pushing up his uniform shirt. His hands slid back down to the small of Nick's back, and stroked the skin there. Nick's hands moved to Jeff's stomach. Jeff wondered how far this would go and if he would be able to go through with it. He somehow knew that if they stopped to talk about it, it would stop. He didn't want that. Jeff pressed his hips up against Nick's, his cock rock hard in his jeans. He felt the other boy's length hard against his jeans clad thigh. Nick's hand moved to cup his cock through his jeans.

How had this just happened? Nick knew that they should stop and talk about it, but it felt too good. Nick ran his long fingers over Jeff's cock, and his other hand moved and unbuttoned Jeff's pants. He worked Jeff out of his underwear, his hand stroking along the shaft. Jeff's eyes closed, and Nick kissed him again, their tongues melding together. Jeff's hands unbuttoned Nick's pants, and they slipped through his underwear and onto his ass. He gripped it tightly. Nick was so turned on. He'd slept with a girl the year before, so he wasn't new to this. Nick knew that Jeff was. He wasn't sure how he did, but he did. Nick knew it was going to be a big responsibility to be someone's first. Nick didn't want to back off. He wanted to do this. So when Jeff suddenly stopped and pushed Nick off of him he was surprised. "What are you doing?" Nick asked, moving to sit beside him as Jeff put himself back together. Nick was breathing hard, and his cock was still hard, although it was starting to abate a bit. Nick ran his arm along Jeff's waist, keeping him close. "What's wrong?" Nick asked, almost 90% sure that he wasn't going to want to know.

''I'm sorry, Nicky. You have no idea how much I want this." Jeff said, leaning onto him. He did too. More than anything. But he wanted to get some things clear first. Jeff didn't have a lot of people who were permanent in his life. Nick was. Jeff couldn't lose him. He didn't want to do anything that would risk that. "Nicky… I can't do this if it means that I might lose you. I… you're my best friend, you always have been. I can't risk that. You know that I don't have a lot of people that I know I can count on. You are one of them." Jeff's voice was a little shaky. Jeff wasn't sure how he could actually be doing this. How he could really be turning Nick down right now. There was no one he loved more than Nick. Jeff didn't know if there would ever be someone that he loved as much as he loved Nick. But that's why they had to do this right. Jeff buried his head in Nick's shoulder. He couldn't believe himself. Jeff really wished that he could stop being such a girl. He didn't know how he was going to end up not hating himself for this later. Jeff let out a breath. "Nicky, I am not ready to be out. And I don't want to lose you. We have to do this right." Jeff was sure that it wasn't going to be easy at all. He brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. He took a deep sniff of Nick, he smelled _so_ good.

Deep down, Nick knew that he was right. Nick just didn't want to have to have the big conversation. Nick didn't how to be someone's boyfriend. He also didn't want to lose Jeff. This was going to be tricky. Nick let out a sigh. He brushed some of Jeff's hair out of his eyes and then cupped his cheek. "Hey, look at me." He said. Jeff obliged, lifting his head, to look at Nick. Nick brushed some of his own hair out of his eyes and looked at Jeff. "I don't want this to mess up our friendship, either. I can't imagine life without you." Nick really couldn't. He didn't know that he was ready to be out, either. Nick didn't know how they were going to navigate this. He looked at Jeff. "What if we just took it one day at a time? We don't have to come out just yet. We can date in secret. It doesn't have to be serious. We can do what works for us, Jeff." Nick said. He didn't know what _was_ going to work, but they had to try something. Nick didn't know what to do. He wondered how long Jeff had felt like this and hadn't spoken up. Nick didn't know for sure when it was for him. When he'd started to have feelings for Jeff. It had just happened.

He took all of that in. Jeff didn't know what to say. What Nick was offering was actually a good deal. They didn't have to be serious right away. Jeff just didn't know if he could do that. Get into an arrangement like that. Jeff hadn't done something like that before. He did want to lose his virginity to Nick. He did. But he didn't want to lose it that way. Jeff wanted to be in a committed relationship before he lost it. This wouldn't be enough. Even though he was glad that Nick was even open to anything at all with him. Jeff let out a deep breath. "I…. Nicky, I care about you so much. I do. But I can't lost my v card like that. I want to be in love with someone, in a committed relationship." Jeff didn't think it was a good idea to tell him that he had feelings for him. Jeff didn't want to rush into anything else. They had already done enough. More than Jeff had ever expected. He didn't want to mess things up. He was so glad that there was at least a possibility of them. Jeff brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. He didn't know how Nick was going to take this. That was really scary. Jeff had never been so scared in his life. It was such a gamble. But it was one he wanted to take because he loved Nick so much. You couldn't et anything without taking risks. There was no way that he could lose Nick.

That didn't sound good. Nick didn't know what to say. He wasn't surprised that Jeff wanted to do it that way. Nick let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know how to make any of this right. Nick let go of Jeff, putting his arms on his legs. Nick looked at Jeff, a lock of his hair fell over his forehead. "Jeff, I should go." He said. "We need some space." Nick didn't know how he couldn't be there for Jeff right now, but he had to get out of there. Before he said something that he regretted.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well did you ever think it'd be okay  
for me to step into this world  
Always sayin' little girl don't step into the club  
well I'm just tryin' to find out why  
'cause dancin's what I love_

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy  
But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin'  
when I see this guy_

_What's practical, what's logical  
what the hell who cares  
all I know is I'm so happy  
when you're dancin' there_

_I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it_

Brittany and Santana were finishing up _I'm A Slave 4 U, _they had worked on a dance routine together. Brittany didn't know what was up with Santana lately. Santana had been being strange lately. Brittany just hoped that Mr. Schue would let them do this at the big assembly. Brittany was just hoping that they could talk about whatever it was. Brittany didn't know what she was going to say to get Santana to open up. Santana didn't talk about things very easily. Brittany tucked some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She didn't even know how to bring it up. She didn't know what was wrong, so that didn't help. Brittany looked at Santana. "Do you think that Mr. Schue will let us do that at the assembly?" She asked. Brittany hoped that that would help break the ice. She sat down on Santana's bed. Santana was touching up her makeup. Which made no sense at all since they'd just gotten done dancing. She watched the Latina curiously. Brittany didn't know what else to say. She couldn't imagine what she would do without Santana. Santana was her best friend. They had been best friends since they were little kids. Brittany had been knocked over by another kid and Santana had made the other kid regret it. Brittany and Santana had been best friends ever since.

"I doubt he will, Britt-Britt." She said. "But only because he's stubborn." Santana added. She was trying to focus on anything but Brittany. She was having a very hard time not humping her right now. The blonde was always hot when she was dancing. Santana didn't know how to handle any of her feelings for Brittany. They hadn't really spoken about any of their feelings yet. Santana didn't really know how to voice them. Mostly because it escaped her, how she really felt. It was….. it was more than Santana wanted to admit to herself. She didn't know that she could _ever_ articulate the words.

Her best friend was acting very weird. It was starting to make her curious. Brittany didn't want to pressure Santana into talking about it. She just couldn't imagine life without Santana. Maybe if they took it to more, they would lose each other. Brittany changed the subject. "So…. Sam is totally dating that Blaine Warbler." Brittany said, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. She was curious about Santana's thoughts on that. Not really sure why. Maybe because it might mean the end of New Directions, and Brittany couldn't have that. It was the best club at school.

Kurt flounced up the stairs in anger. He had heard that Finn and Rachel had fought and he wasn't down for that. They couldn't be getting Rachel upset and threatening to quit glee again. Kurt banged on Finn's bedroom door. "Finn Christopher, let me in!" He said sharply. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to get Finn to wise up. Kurt didn't always know what to do with Finn sometimes. Finn wasn't an easy one to talk to. He wasn't always that bright sometimes. Kurt folded his arms as Finn opened the door. He had to get Finn to see this was wrong. "You are not going to lose the glee club Rachel. If you keep up this shit. I don't know what you said, but you have to apologize for it." Kurt knew that it was kind of rude of him to just assume that it was Finn's fault, but Rachel's attitude was always the same, it's not as if she was unpredictable. Kurt wasn't going to let them lose Rachel again. They had too much at stake, honestly. They couldn't afford to lose again. Kurt didn't want that to happen. He had to have a great year this year. Better than last year. He had already lost Blaine to Sam. That was bad enough. Kurt really really liked Blaine, and he had barely looked at Kurt. He was really hurt by that. He knew that he couldn't make Blaine like him though, that wasn't in his control.

That was so not fair. Finn looked at Kurt. "You don't even know what we're fighting about! How do you know that _I'm_ the wrong one?" He demanded to know. Finn really was tired of people assuming he was the wrong one. He was being smart about things. Finn didn't know why everyone was constantly on his case. Finn wasn't doing anything wrong. He loved Rachel, and he loved glee club. They were going to have a great year. "What is this really about, Kurt?" He asked. "There is some other reason that you're upset about this." Finn said, looking at him with his green eyes on Kurt. "Don't jump all over me because Sam is dating Blaine." He said firmly. Finn didn't know that he was prepared to help Kurt with advice on that, but he would try. He wanted to be able to be closer to Kurt. Finn didn't know how to but he didn't want to give up. They would figure out how to do it. Finn was laying on his bed, playing video games. He didn't know that he was going to pass his history test, but he had studied already and this was his reward. Finn wanted to take his schoolwork more seriously. He didn't want to rest all of his hopes on football. That was very very stupid.

That was _way _more insightful than Finn tended to be. Kurt supposed that he didn't mind though. He did need an excuse to talk about it. Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry, okay, Finn? I really am. I should have just assumed, and I might have been taking out my stuff on you." Kurt grudgingly admitted. That did not come easy. Kurt wasn't good at admitting when he was wrong. He was going to have to work on that, honestly. Kurt watched Finn play _Call of Duty_. Kurt laid back on the bed with Finn, they never just hung out anymore. Not that they had to begin with. Kurt had had a huge crush on Finn, and he hadn't exactly been that great at hiding it. It had actually been borderline creepy. Kurt was glad that they'd been able to get past that. He still wanted Finn in his life. Kurt didn't know that he would ever not want Finn in his life. "You are right, Finn. I was just angry that Blaine picked Sam." Kurt really wished that Blaine had looked at him twice. But Kurt knew that he couldn't make Blaine be interested in him. Kurt wished that he could find someone like Blaine. Kurt hated to be alone. He wanted to have a boyfriend so much. He hated to be the only one who was single. Well, Mercedes was. But she didn't seem that concerned. If she wasn't that was her business. He just didn't get why she wasn't.

_You tell me you're in love with me  
like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me  
It's not that I don't wanna stay but everytime  
you come too close I move away_

_I wanna believe in everything that you say  
'cause it sounds so good  
but if you really want me move slow  
there's things about me you just have to know_

_Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
treat you right be with you day and night  
Baby all I need is time_

_Just hang around and you'll see  
there's nowhere I'd rather be  
If you love me, trust in me  
the way that I trust in you_

_All I really want is to hold you tight  
Be with you day and night_

Quinn finished up her song for Britney week. It had been for Puck. Quinn had been so glad to have something prepared. Especially to let him know how she felt about him. Quinn was glad to show him. She hadn't gotten back on the Cheerios yet. She hadn't been able to convince Sue yet. Quinn wasn't sure if she was that worried about it. If she stayed on the Cheerios, she'd have time for her schoolwork. Quinn wanted to go to Yale. She _did_ like performing. It wasn't something that she wanted to pursue, necessarily, but she did like it. That was more Rachel's thing. Quinn accepted the applause gracefully, and went to sit down with her boyfriend. Puck gave her a big grin. Quinn just smiled back at him, and let him put his arm around her. She just was glad that she got to express herself. Quinn would like Mr. Schue to keep it in mind for competition, but she knew that he wouldn't. It was really fine. What was important was Puck and the glee club heard it. That was all she really wanted. Quinn had been glad to get her mind off Beth. It was so overwhelming when she thought about it. It was almost too much. Quinn was glad that something was out in the open with Puck. They had one less thing to talk about now. Quinn barely heard Mr. Schue dismissing them all for the day. Quinn let her hand slide into Puck's on their way out to the hall, to change out books for the day.

That had been really hot. Puck couldn't believe that Quinn had sang that for him. Puck was a very lucky guy. He had never wanted to be better for anyone before. Just Quinn. Puck gave a freshman kid a glare as they walked by him, and they came to a stop at Quinn's locker. They had to let go then so Quinn could get out her books. Puck leaned on the locker next to her. Puck wondered if he could bring up her performance. Puck hoped that he could. Quinn could be touchy sometimes. It was just how she was. "So, that song was for me?" Puck finally asked. He couldn't help himself. He had to know more. He had to figure things out. Puck watched her face, trying to see if there was a change. Puck ran a hand over his head, his own nervous habit. He waited for her to speak, not sure what to expect her to say. Puck didn't know what he was doing right, but he clearly was doing something right. Or otherwise, Quinn wouldn't care. He got it that she was scared. Puck was, too. Of hurting her. Puck knew that he had the capacity to do that. He just hoped that he wouldn't. Puck folded his arms while he watched her, just waiting patiently. There was nothing he'd rather do but look at Quinn.

"Yeah, it was for you." Quinn replied, changing out her books for the night. She had some homework to work on. Quinn didn't know if Puck did or not, but if he did he wouldn't do it. She was going to have to get him to at least try so he could graduate. She didn't want him to get left behind. That wouldn't be any good. Quinn didn't want that to happen to him, mostly because it would hurt him. And a GED didn't carry the same weight that it used to. She was just worried about his future. She just wanted him to have a good life. There was still a chance of that. Quinn brushed some of her long blonde hair behind her ear. She added, "I just love you, and I wanted the whole glee club to know." That was true, and it felt good to say. Quinn didn't know that she had ever loved anyone else before. It was a very nice feeling. Quinn couldn't believe that she had been resisting him for so long. She shouldn't have been. She should have let him in, they had lost so much time. She didn't want to lose anymore than was necessary. She closed her locker and then pressed up against him. "I have myself a good man, and I want everyone to know." Quinn just hoped that she wasn't opening herself up to being hurt. She couldn't handle that. Quinn knew that she wasn't going to be able to get past that if it was to happen.

That made a genuine smile cross his face. Puck kissed her, not caring that it was PDA. Puck slid both arms around her waist. "I love you, too." Puck said, and he really meant it. Puck wanted to try and be with her. Only Quinn could make him want that. Puck had never wanted to be a boyfriend before. But something about Quinn made him want to be better. He wasn't sure why. That was a sign to him that he was supposed to be with her. "You are amazing, and I will do my best not to hurt you." That was one of his more true statements.

_Oh baby, oh baby  
oh baby, oh baby  
In love, in not belief  
never found inside of me  
Built these walls up so high  
needed my room to breathe_

_Oh baby, oh baby  
you tear them down  
can't believe you changed my mind  
Oh baby, oh baby  
I saw your smile  
stay with me awhile_

_All things fall into place  
my heart it feels so safe  
you are my melody  
that's where you take me_

_With you I get so high  
lost in the crystal sky  
you are this melody  
that's where you take me_

_I never fell before  
How did you find my door  
The key up to my soul  
to you forever more_

Rachel finished up the last Britney song of the week. She had wanted Finn to know that she still loved him. Rachel had hoped that it would prove to him how she felt and that she was sorry for what she'd done. Rachel hoped that they could talk about it after glee. She hated fighting with him, and she knew deep down that he was right about it. They _did_ need a plan, and Rachel knew that it didn't mean that he didn't believe in her. Rachel absorbed the applause, and everyone filed out. Except Finn. He stepped closer to her, and Rachel looked up at him. "I'm so sorry, Finn. I know that I acted so crazy." Rachel said, and this was so very true.

That honestly made Finn feel better. He was glad that she had realized that. She couldn't go through life blind like that. He took one of her hands in his. Finn wanted to make things right with her. "I'm sorry, Rachel, that we fought like that." Finn said. He knew that they would fight again, but he hoped that they could get things more under control. He leaned and kissed her. "We will figure it all out, Rachel. We just have to have some kind of plan, okay? It felt better, having it all settled.

_**Author's note: I promise there will be more Blam next chapter. XD. In the meantime, I hope you liked! Grilled Cheesus will be very different, just fyi. NO I will not kill Burt. Hope ya'll liked. Review if you like!**_


	3. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Chapter Three: I Wanna Hold Your Hand

It was a Saturday night. Blaine had had a hell of a time getting Sam to agree to midnight bowling. Because of church the next day. But he _had_ gotten him to agree, and it was just him, Sam, Puck, and Quinn. No awkwardness other than Blaine being a Warbler. He had debated asking Jeff and Brittany, but Sam had said not to, for whatever reason. Blaine suspected because of the awkwardness. Blaine was listening to music in his room, a song that reminded him of Sam, as he was getting ready for the evening. As many games as you could play for ten bucks, from 10 until 2. They were going to have a blast.

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
every time you are near  
just like me they long to be  
close to you_

_Why do stars fall down from the sky  
every time you walk by  
just like me they long to be  
close to you_

_On the day that you were born  
the angels got together  
and decided to create a dream come true_

The doorbell sounded, and Blaine hurried to get it. He was alone in the house, his parents were out at some gala or something. The important thing was that they weren't going to be here grilling him about his date with his adorable Sam. Blaine was _so_ glad to have him. Still just about a week had gone by. Things were still going great. Blaine couldn't imagine life without Sam right now. That was still probably a bad thing. It had only been three weeks. But sometimes you just knew. Blaine bounded down the stairs, still humming the Carpenters song. It was of course Sam. Blaine grinned and stepped back to let him in. "Hey, baby." He said, his smile from ear to ear. Blaine was still getting ready, he was only half dressed. He kissed him, and closed the door. "Let me finish getting ready and we can go." Blaine said, heading for his bedroom, Sam following him, grabbing Blaine's ass. Blaine giggled and pushed him on the bed. "Hands to yourself, mister." He scolded. Sam just grinned cheekily as he watched Blaine get something out to wear. Blaine pulled on a tight pair of jeans. He stuck his tongue out at Sam as he buttoned and zipped them up. "You looking forward to bowling?" He asked, blushing.

"Of course." Sam replied, watching as Blaine got out a shirt. Sam was glad it was just them and Puck and Quinn. Sam didn't know that he could handle being with anyone else from glee club at the moment. It was super crazy. Especially Rachel. Sam didn't know how Finn put up with her. Sam was glad that Blaine was so low maintenance compared to Rachel. "Are you ready now?" He asked, only a touch of teasing in his tone. Sam loved that Blaine was so particular. It was adorable. Sam didn't know if he'd ever seen anything more adorable. Sam stepped closer to him, and put his arms around Blaine's waist. He kissed his nose. "You are adorable." Sam said, and then kissed him for real, they both felt it all the way to their toes. Sam knew it was too soon to say, but he was in love with Blaine. Sam nibbled on Blaine's bottom lip, both of them moaning. "Blaine…. I love you." Sam said in a whisper against Blaine's lips. Too soon or not, he wasn't going to take it back. Sam was so glad that he said it. And he did love Blaine. Blaine was the best thing to ever happen to him. Sam pressed a bit closer, his hands moving up Blaine's back. His boyfriend let out a groan. Sam loved making Blaine groan like that. Sam just hoped that Blaine would say it back. Although, he wasn't sure he blamed him if he didn't. They hadn't been together that long. Sam was very ahead of himself.

He loved him? Blaine didn't know what to do with that. He felt it too, but wasn't it too soon to say? Blaine's stomach as full of butterflies, and he could feel Sam's kisses all the way to his toes. Breathlessly, Blaine murmured, "I love you, too." And he meant it. Sam must have been glad, because he kissed him harder, so hard that Blaine's cock began to harden. Blaine let out a gasp. "Come on, baby….. we have to go." He reached for his wallet and slid it into his pocket. Blaine wasn't ready yet. He wished that he was, but he wasn't. They had come too close a couple of times, but Blaine just wasn't ready yet. He ignored the rolling of Sam's eyes and let him outside, locking the house up tight. Blaine moved with Sam to his truck, and Sam unlocked it and let Blaine in. Then he got in and started up the truck. Blaine brushed some curls out of his eyes. He needed a cut. He hadn't gotten one yet because Sam liked to play with his curls. Blaine reached and laced his fingers through Sam's on the gear shift. Sam let out a grin, and traced the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb. Blaine looked at their entwined hands, a grin on his face, too. They really were so happy together. They were both so happy, it was great.

When they got to the bowling alley, they found Puck and Quinn waiting for them. Blaine gave them a grin as he got up to them. They all went inside to join the line for the lanes. Blaine leaned on Sam, and Sam slid his arms around him from behind. This was going to be so much fun. Blaine looked at their friends. "I hope you brought your A game, guys. I got skills." Blaine said, making them all laugh. Blaine's hands rested on Sam's arms, stroking the skin there. He knew that he was driving Sam wild with his touch. Blaine smiled to himself, as he watched Puck lean an arm around Quinn's shoulders. They were so happy too.

Quinn leaned into Puck, this wasn't going to take her mind off anything. But she supposed that it would be fun. She wasn't sure why it was just the four of them, but honestly, she wasn't sure that she cared. Finn and Rachel had been exhaustingly cute all week after they'd patched up their fight. Quinn was glad that she and Puck weren't in that place. Quinn didn't want to be that disgustingly cute. Sam and Blaine were cute in a good way. She looked at Blaine from Puck's shoulder. "This is all my holy roller dad would let me and Frannie do growing up. You won't beat me, Anderson." That was the first time she'd brought him up in a long while. Quinn just hoped that no one would press her about that.

Puck watched the banter as they moved up in line. Everyone was still super nervous about Sam and Blaine's relationship. Puck wasn't though. He totally didn't think that Blaine was trying to get to the New Directions. He just wasn't the type to try, like Jesse was. Puck squeezed the fingers that Quinn had laced through his. Puck couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Things were really going well for them. They really were happy. Puck didn't know if they were ever going to get into giving up the baby, but he could tell that Quinn was doing better about it. They moved up in line, and Puck looked over at Sam and Blaine, who were talking and giggling quietly. Puck really didn't know who could deny that they were in love. And who would have anger about them being together. They were exactly what love was. Puck knew that before last year he would have been a hater. But he wasn't anymore. Puck couldn't believe that anyone would look at Blaine and Sam and hate it. They moved up some more, and Puck wondered what they were going to score tonight. Ahead of them in line was Kurt and Mercedes. Puck was curious about that, he hadn't pegged Kurt as a bowling guy. He didn't know if bowling with them would be a good idea or not. Kurt was angry about Blam.

Kurt knew who was behind them. He didn't want to bowl with them. Kurt was so tired of Sam and Blaine. Sam talked about him constantly. Kurt was sick to death of that. It didn't seem fair at all. When was Kurt going to get someone that he could be with? His crush on Sam had already evaporated, and all he could think about was Blaine. Kurt really was insanely jealous that he had chosen Sam. It wasn't at all fair. Kurt had lost before he'd even gotten a chance. He didn't have anyone to talk to about it, either, Mercedes kept refusing to talk about it. Not that he blamed her. She didn't exactly have anyone she was crushing on. Kurt pulled out his wallet, and they paid and got their lane. Oh, fuck no, it was only two away from the others' lane. Kurt heaved a world weary sigh as he moved to get a bowling ball. He was going to be _so_ painfully aware of them being so close. Kurt didn't know what he was supposed to do. Mercedes gave him a look, that said, "Shape up, Hummel' and he picked out a bright pink ball and put it down on their lane. Mercedes was busy filling out their names. Kurt sat down to put on the bowling shoes, his blue eyes taking in Blaine and Sam, who were giggling and kissing, and Kurt heaved another sigh. Why was this so hard? It's not like Kurt should really be that attached to Blaine. He shouldn't. They barely knew each other. Kurt angrily finished taking off his shoes and pulled on the bowling shoes. Those pins were going to get it.

They'd been bowling for an hour before they got hungry enough for pizza. Sam was the one elected to go and order it. Sam didn't mind. He got in the food line, and was disappointed to see Kurt right in front of him. Great. Sam was even more disappointed when Kurt saw him, too. He hoped Kurt would stay quiet. Sam wasn't in the mood to talk to him. That's when Kurt was saying something to him. _What did he say_? That he and Blaine should get a room?! He _had _to be _joking_. "Are you serious? I am kissing and touching my boyfriend. You get that, right, Kurt? He's _my_ boyfriend. He doesn't want you. He's _mine._ You need to back off." Sam said, he had to say it loud enough for Kurt to hear over the music, and it came out a shout. Sam didn't mean to shout, but at least Kurt had heard. He ordered their pizza and glared at Kurt before he headed back to his group. He knew that everyone would be talking about it now. Sam didn't care if they did. They would find out that he didn't care who knew he was with Blaine. Blaine was his. They were an item and not going anywhere. Sam got back to their lanes, and Blaine put his arms around Sam and kissed him deeply. Sam kissed back, his arms automatically sliding around Blaine's waist. This was so worth it. Definitely.

After Sam had walked away, everyone stared at Kurt. Kurt stared back until they stopped. He went back to his lane, having ordered his and Cedes' food. Kurt just hoped that Mercedes would have the good grace not to mention it. Kurt knew that it was just punishing himself, but he looked over at their lane again, and Sam and Blaine were celebrating a strike with a deep kiss. Kurt heaved a sigh. It really wasn't fair. But as much as he hated it, he had to admit that Sam was right. Kurt had to accept that Blaine and Sam were together. Kurt would be a lot happier when he accepted this. He got up to take his turn. He knocked all of the pins down in his frustration, and was proud of himself. He gave Mercedes a high five and sat back down, figuring this might end up being his best game ever. Kurt didn't look back over at them, he was just going to torture himself. Kurt didn't want to do that, he wasn't a masochist. Kurt brushed some of his dark locks off his forehead. He really had to get out of Lima. New York was going to be his destination as soon as he graduated. Kurt couldn't imagine going anywhere else. He wanted to be on Broadway one day. It was probably why he and Rachel butted heads so much. He couldn't imagine ever getting along with her. Kurt brushed some of his hair out of his eyes to take his turn. Kurt was good at bowling, Lima was _very_ small. Nothing else to do.

Later that evening, Sam and Blaine were lying on Blaine's bed, making out. Blaine was lying under Sam, kissing him deeply, his arms around Sam's waist. Blaine's parents had texted Blaine to tell him they wouldn't be home till Monday. Sam had told his parents that he was sleeping at Puck's, and now he was staying with Blaine. They kissed deeper, Sam's hand moving through Blaine's curls. Blaine's entire body was on fire. He was going to find it hard to stop. His cock was hardening in his jeans. Blaine could feel Sam's, too. He moved his hand up into Sam's blonde hair, tugging a little. Sam gasped in pleasure against Blaine's mouth. Blaine ran his hand down Sam's back, cupping his boyfriend's ass. They both gasped at the contact. "Let's…. Sammy, hold on." Blaine said, gasping for air. Reluctantly, Sam's mouth moved off Blaine's. Blaine looked into those gorgeous green eyes. "I… if we keep going, I'll want….. to… go all the way." Blaine said, his voice barely above a whisper. He hadn't ever thought that it would happen this soon. Blaine felt good about this, though. He felt like it was the right idea. Blaine couldn't stop himself from kissing Sam again, his toes curling in his socks. "Is…. Should we wait?"

That was a very hard question. Sam wasn't a virgin. He'd already done it with a girl at his old school. Sam knew that Blaine hadn't done it before. Sam didn't know if they should yet. He didn't want Blaine to regret it. Sam had to regret the girl, he hadn't been in love with her. But Sam really loved Blaine. Sam would never regret it if they did this. Sam brushed his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine shivered. "If you want to, Blaine, then I want to. I would love to be your first. But I want you to be sure. You have to be okay. I've already done it, and I regret losing it to someone that I didn't love. I don't want that for you, baby." Sam said, punctuating his words with a kiss on his lips. "You are in the driver's seat." He told him, and he meant it. Sam really did love Blaine, and he really did want to sleep with him. But Sam wanted Blaine to be ready. He would hate it if Blaine regretted it and they broke up. Sam would hate that so much. He was probably too attached, but his entire body ached for Blaine. Constantly. Sam kissed him again, almost hoping that Blaine would want to wait. Mostly because Sam had a plan, and it was a really romantic one. He wanted it to be outside, with a picnic. Sam shivered as Blaine's hands slid to his ass, cupping it. Sam just loved when Blaine's hands were on him. It felt so good. "I love you." Sam whispered, meaning it with his whole heart.

That was hard. Blaine kissed Sam, and he whispered, "I love you, too, and I want to. I want you to be my first." Blaine said, his face bright red. He got shy, but he still wanted to do this. Blaine kissed Sam some more, nibbling on his bottom lip. He pressed closer, taking off Sam's shirt. Sam let out a deep groan, as Blaine's hands slid over his back. Blaine's hips arched up into Sam's. Sam slid his hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine shivered, that felt _so_ good. Blaine let his hand move down Sam's back, and his other unbuttoning Sam's jeans. He pushed them down and off, taking his underwear with them. Now he was faced with Sam's monstrous cock. Blaine was super nervous about that being inside him, but he wanted it to be inside him. Blaine reached into his bedside table drawer, and pulled on condoms. Blaine moved out from under Sam, and got undressed, blushing deeply. Sam took one of the condoms, and rolled it over himself, and then slid one over Blaine. Sam positioned himself at Blaine's entrance, pulling Blaine on his lap. Then he slipped inside, going slowly, to not hurt Blaine. Blaine gasped as Sam sank into him. "Oh!" Blaine moaned, moving to kiss Sam, as both of their hands settling on Blaine's cock and beginning to stroke. Blaine's breath quickened.

"So tight…." Sam moaned, and that was amazing. Sam pushed deeper, brushing against Blaine's prostate. This caused Blaine to let out a whimper, his hips arching against Sam's. Sam let his other hand move up into his curls, tugging on them. His other hand kept up the stroking on Blaine's cock, along the shaft. His entire palm covered him. Blaine's breath was coming quicker. Sam let out a moan, Blaine felt so good. Sam was glad that he had researched this. He moved his hips, speeding up the pace. Sam's mouth dropped to Blaine's neck, kissing and sucking, even nibbling some. Blaine's eyes closed, and he let out a keening moan, and he came, his cock exploding into the condom, and Sam pushed on, lifting Blaine a bit higher, Blaine moving with him. Sam moved his lips to Blaine's, and came himself. He let out a gasp, nibbling on Blaine's bottom lip. Sam's hands settled on Blaine's hips. "That was amazing." He said breathlessly. He stayed inside him, kissing Blaine again. Amazingly, he started to get hard again. He moved inside Blaine again, and Blaine gasped, arching his back, and he began to get hard again, too. Sam moved his hips at a rapid pace, his orgasm building again. He came with a ferocious yell, Blaine coming all over Sam's stomach. They both lay back on the bed, exhausted. Sam slipped out of him this time, and pulled off the condom, throwing it away. That was even better than he had thought it would be.

The next day, Kurt was waking up and heading down to make breakfast. He found Burt and Carole in the kitchen already. Kurt gave them a half hearted smile. "Morning, Dad, Carole." He said, and moved to get some eggs out. He was hoping that they didn't ask about the previous night. Kurt didn't want to talk about it at all. Kurt had had fun, he supposed, he just wished that Blaine and Sam hadn't been there. "You going to be home for dinner tonight?" Burt asked, and Kurt froze. They had Sunday night dinner every week. Tonight was the _Sound of Music_. Kurt already had his costume ready. He moved to start cracking eggs in the bowl, trying to find a way to tell him that he wasn't going to be there. Kurt was quiet, prompting his father to ask again. "Um, no, Dad. It's the _Sound of Music_, and I have been looking forward to it all year." He braced himself for the lecture. Kurt knew that it was coming. Kurt didn't know what he was going to say when Burt kept on with the lecture. Kurt brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes. He mixed in some jack cheese in the eggs so he could make omelets. He was going to do some hams and mushrooms in them, bacon was a bit too fatty. Kurt got out some mushrooms to slice up, breath caught.

Burt shared a look with Carole, and then looked at his son as Finn came lumbering downstairs. Burt set down the newspaper and kept his gaze on Kurt. "You have to come to Sunday night dinner. It's a tradition. You are not missing it for _Sound of Music_." Burt's tone was firm. "And I don't want to hear any back talk. Carole's off from the hospital even. You are going and that's final." Burt didn't want know that he could handle this. If they didn't hang out, they wouldn't know what was going on in each other's lives. He wasn't down with that, as Finn would say. Burt stood and stood next to Kurt at the counter. "You have never missed a dinner, Kurt." He said. Burt didn't know if he'd been so angry in recent memory. He didn't know how he would choose to punish Kurt if he disobeyed. Burt didn't often have to ground him like that. Kurt was a good kid. Burt really hoped that he would do the right thing now. It had been just them for so long, and now they had Finn and Carole, too. Burt wanted them to be a real family. He was planning on asking Carole to marry him. When you got to be his age, you didn't waste time. You did things quickly. Burt folded his arms, watching Kurt cook. Burt honestly didn't know what was up with Kurt lately. "I don't know what has been up with you lately but you need to snap out of it. You are not this person, Kurt." Burt honestly didn't know Kurt at all right now.

"Dad, I am going to the _Sound of Music_." Kurt snapped. He didn't want to have this fight. Kurt added the eggs to the pan on the stove and turned on the burner. As he turned to face his father, his face immediately contorted with shock. Burt was clutching his chest, and Finn caught him on the way to the floor. Kurt's eyes brushed with tears, and he was fumbling for a cell phone to call 911. Kurt brushed his hand over his father's chest, his hands shaking hard. Kurt didn't know what to do. He could barely focus as Carole took the phone to talk to the medics. Kurt's heart was in his throat. "Daddy, please." Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper. Kurt couldn't lose his dad, too. Kurt brushed a hand over his eyes, they were pouring tears. His hands were shaking with fear. "Please, Dad. Wake up." He pleaded, still barely above a whisper. Kurt couldn't believe this. It wasn't happening. It couldn't be. He felt like he was up above watching this happen. Kurt couldn't do anything other than wait for the paramedics, and that was killing him. He hated this, and he could feel himself starting to have a panic attack. That wasn't going to help anyone. He had to be strong for Burt. Kurt's chin was wobbling. If Burt got through this Kurt would never miss a dinner again.

They spent the night at the hospital. The next day, though, Carole made them both go to school. She insisted that she would come and get them if anything changed. Kurt didn't want to be at school. He wanted to be with his father at home. He knew that that wasn't possible. Kurt entered the choir room for glee club, he really didn't want anyone to try and comfort him. He knew what they were going to say. They were going to tell him that they were praying for them. Kurt didn't believe in God. If there was a God, then his mother would still be alive. Kurt had prayed every day that his mother was sick, and it hadn't done anything. Kurt held up a hand when Quinn tried to put her hand on his shoulder. Kurt would only let Finn touch him. He folded his arms, and said, his voice clear, "I do not want to talk about my father. I do not want to hear that you think God is watching over us. I appreciate your well wishes. I really do. But this is my worst nightmare." Kurt didn't know what to do. This was too much for him to handle. Kurt didn't know how he was going to make it through this if something more serious happened to Burt. He was still unconscious. He _hated_ this. Kurt really didn't know what he was supposed to say. He just wanted them to go on and talk about Sectionals or something. That was all that he wanted at the moment. Kurt kept his eyes up front.

Mercedes got up to sing, and Quinn and Brittany helped her.

_As I lay me down  
heaven hear me now  
I'm lost without a cause  
after giving it my all_

_Winter storms have come  
and darkened my sun  
after all that I've been through  
Who on Earth can I turn to_

_I look to you, I look to you  
After all my strength is gone  
In you I can be strong  
I look to you_

_My levees are broken  
My walls are coming down on me  
My rain is falling, defeat is calling  
I need you to set me free  
Take me far away from the battle  
I need you to shine on me_

When the song was over, Sam felt like he had to be the one to speak up. Sam felt sorry for Kurt, although he didn't say that. He knew that Kurt would hate it if he said it. So he kept it to himself as he got up to say a few things. Sam wanted Kurt to know he was there for him. His dad had gone through something last year that was similar. Sam brushed some bangs out of his eyes. He was going to sing first.

_Sing me a song of praise and glory  
Help this wonderin' child to understand  
that when I close my eyes in sleep eternal  
I'll be clinging to a savin' hand_

_ I want you to sing to me 'bout the rock of ages  
and sing about eternity so sweet  
So that when I take my last breath of light  
I'll awaken at my savior's feet_

That was when he finished. "Kurt, I know that you believe there is no God, that was for your dad. Sometimes help is given even if you don't need to ask." Sam hoped that Kurt wouldn't take any offense. He didn't mean it that way at all. He just wanted it for Burt. Sam also hoped that Kurt wouldn't assume that Sam meant that he thought Burt was going to die. Everyone was incredibly quiet. Waiting to see what Kurt would do. They all knew about the fight.

Kurt sat in stone silence. Everyone was staring at all of them. "Are you trying to say that my father is going to die?" He asked, an arched eyebrow on his face as an expression. He didn't know what else to say. He knew that the entire glee club was waiting for the verdict. What Kurt would say to Sam. "Look, you can throw it in my face that you're dating Blaine, fine. But don't try and pretend that you did this for me and my dad. You didn't. You did this to make yourself feel less guilty." He snapped, folding his arms even tighter. He _had_ to be joking.

"What? No, Kurt. I do care. My dad went through something like this last year. I…. with all that is going on with us you can still count on me. I might have Blaine, but I might have advice on how to help you." Sam honestly didn't think that he should be surprised. This had been coming since they fought the other night. Sam really just should have been quiet and never opened his mouth. He went to sit down, Schue trying to calm everyone down. Sam went to the chair on the other side of Quinn, who was sitting with Puck draped all over her like white on rice. Sam rolled his eyes as he slid in his seat.

A couple of days later, Finn was still sitting with Kurt in the room Burt was in. Burt was off having tests done. Finn couldn't imagine what might happen if he didn't make it. He just had to make it. It had to happen. Finn finally had a big family and he didn't want that to get wrecked. Finn was working on some homework while they waited. He was hoping to get a good grade on this paper. Finn was writing about Charles Dickens for English class. He cast a glance at Kurt, who was reading his Spanish book. Which was crazy because Finn was pretty sure that Kurt was taking French. Finn was the one taking Spanish. Mr. Schue taught it. Finn put down his pen and looked at Kurt. He wanted to ask how Kurt was, but he wasn't sure if Kurt was going to bite his head off. Finn didn't want that. Finn stretched, this chair was way too small for his giant frame. He stood, stretching. He was hungry. He had to get something to eat. He should definitely ask Kurt if he was hungry. "Kurt, I'm getting something to eat. I can't finish this paper on an empty stomach. You hungry?" Finn didn't know what he wanted to eat. He just wanted food. "I will bring you whatever you want." Even if it was something gross and healthy. But he finished that in the recesses of his brain but not out loud. Kurt would hate that and Finn had no desire to fight with him. Especially not right now.

"I'm not hungry, Finn." Kurt replied. It was true. Kurt honestly wasn't hungry. He should be. But he had no desire to eat. He hadn't eaten since his father had collapsed. Kurt knew that that wasn't going to help anyone. He picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip. Kurt watched as Finn headed out of the room. Carole had taken the opportunity to take a nap and a shower. Kurt had no intention of going anywhere. He hated to even go to school and have to spend eight hours there. Kurt wasn't taking Spanish, he was all done with his homework and he didn't have anything else to read. Kurt was sick to death with worry for Burt, and he really wished that there was something that he could do. Kurt didn't like feeling helpless. He hated that feeling more than any other feeling in the world. Kurt brushed some of his brown hair out of his eyes and sighed. He was fine with being alone. Kurt stared out the window, wishing that he could turn back time. And he didn't know how Burt could have not listened to him about his eating habits. Kurt was always bugging him about his eating too many greasy foods. He was really going to have to listen now. Kurt still didn't know if Burt would wake up.

Meanwhile, Puck and Santana were sitting in Puck's living room, smoking a joint. Puck had made sure Sarah was taken care of. She was at a friends' for dinner. Quinn was in the bedroom, doing her homework. She didn't like the smell of weed. Puck reached for a Taco Bell bag, and pulled out a burrito. He unwrapped it and took a bite while Santana hit the joint. Puck wondered if he could ask Santana about Brittany and Jeff. But he didn't want to get his head bitten off. Santana was as testy as a bear caught in a trap. Puck had no desire to fight with her. They were getting along fine right now. That was much preferable.

Santana handed the joint back to Puck. She really needed this. She'd been obsessing about Brittany for days. She had to stop being so obsessed. It's not like Brittany would dump that hippie for her. Santana definitely didn't expect that. Santana reached for a taco. She was starving. She took a bite of it, cheese falling onto the wrapper. She chewed, and looked at Puck. "So how are things with Fabray?" She asked, mostly to be polite, not because she cared. She knew that she should care. Puck was one of her best friends. She should care how his relationship was going. Especially since she knew how much Puck cared about Quinn. She had never seen him try so hard with a girl before. It was actually pretty cool.

Answer that honestly or not, that was the question. Puck didn't know how to answer that. He finished hitting the joint and passed it back. He finished his burrito and reached for a taco. He always wanted Taco Bell after he smoked. Santana put out the roach and got another taco. Puck said, "Great, actually. It's weird, I keep thinking that I'm going to do something to fuck it up." Puck let out a groan. He knew that that might jinx it. He reached and knocked on the coffee table. He didn't want to chance anything. He had wanted this since 2nd grade.

"You're not going to fuck it up, Puckerman." Santana replied. She arched an eyebrow. She didn't do supportive well. But she didn't want to make Puck feel shitty. That was really unlike her. But she figured that she could do with some good karma. Santana did enough evil things in her day. Santana _should_ work on that, but she didn't care enough to start being good. She got nauseous just thinking about it. "You have been doing fine so far, you can do this. Now stop making me be all supportive because it is making me want to throw up." Santana reached to take a sip of Mountain Dew.

Puck looked at her, an eyebrow arched. "That was almost nice, Lopez." He said, and she rolled her eyes. He flipped on his Xbox. "I'm going to kick your ass on _Call of Duty_." He liked hanging out with Santana, she could really play her way through a video game. Puck loved that. It was especially awesome because Quinn didn't like to play them, and sometimes Finn got busy. So it was nice that Santana was able to give him a run for his money. Puck sipped his Pepsi as Santana reached for another controller. Puck didn't know why Quinn was still holed up in the bedroom. Puck decided to go and check on her, she was being quiet in there. He told Santana and got up, heading to their bedroom. "Q, babe?" He asked, sticking his head in the bedroom doorway. "We're done smoking if you want to come and hang out." He told her. She looked beautiful today. She looked beautiful every day, but especially today. Puck really was lucky and he knew it. He sat down on the bed, watching Quinn scribbling math on their worksheet. He admired how Quinn could work so hard on her homework like that. He didn't know how to work that hard. He just didn't care about school that much. He knew that he should. He just couldn't bring himself to care. It's not as if he was going anywhere but jail when he got older. He knew that if he didn't, it would be because of Quinn. She was a good influence on him, and always had been. She made him want to be a better man.

Did she want to hang out? That was a hard question. Quinn was touch and go with Santana these days. Ever since Quinn had decided not to go back out for the Cheerios, things hadn't been the same with them. Quinn had to admit, she kind of missed her. They had always been frenemies, but sometimes, they got along. Quinn just wasn't sure what that she wanted to hang with Santana at the moment. Although it was nice to get to see Puck. She gave him a grin. "Well, I would love to see you." She said, leaning to kiss him deeply. She loved him. She broke the kiss, and moved to crawl onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else, and she knew that that should bother her. But it didn't. Maybe they really were supposed to be together. Quinn kissed her some more, her hand going to the nape of his neck. She loved how he kissed. He had skills. Quinn told herself not to get too angry about why. That was in the past. All they had now was a loving relationship. Quinn ran her hands at the end of Puck's mohawk at the nape of his neck. She felt his whole body shiver under her touch. Quinn reached out, sliding her other hand up Puck's leg, a low throaty groan of desire coming from her. She was like a cat in heat.

"Babe, Santana is out there." He said, and then the part of him that was still badass was telling him to stop protesting them. He should be saying yes, let's do this. Puck lifted Quinn, and straddled her. He kissed her deeply, nudging aside her knees with his leg. This was incredible, that Quinn was so willing and into this. He pressed his knee up against Quinn's sex, causing her to groan out loud. He moved to take off her shirt, and cupped her breasts. They were so perfect. He loved them so much. He let his hands move over them, cupping them and easing the front clasp bra open. She loved that he was able to do that. He eased the cups off her breasts, and tossed it to the floor. Quinn didn't even try to protest. That was growth for her, and he knew that. He reached and removed the rest of their clothing. Quinn was on the pill now. No more unplanned babies for them. Puck lifted Quinn's legs easily, and slid into her like butter. They both let out long moans. They hadn't expected this, but why turn it down? It was great sex. Puck leaned down to kiss her, Quinn's legs on his shoulders. She let out a soft moan of ecstasy as he thrust deeply inside her. She was so gorgeous. Puck could come very quickly at the moment, Quinn was making it pretty easy for him. Plus, he was in his sexual prime and he loved her.

_Yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I tell you that somethin'  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_Please say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
and please say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you  
I feel so happy inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide  
I can't hide_

Kurt finished up his song a couple of days later. He couldn't believe how emotional that he'd gotten. Everyone else, too. Kurt wiped his eyes, he had wanted to sing that for Burt. He was the best thing to ever happen to Kurt. The best thing was Burt being his dad. He couldn't go on without him.

They couldn't do this. They had to find a way to help Kurt. Sam and Blaine were alone in the choir room after Kurt had left. They both felt very bad for Kurt. Neither one of them knew how to stay with him, how to offer to help. Sam had almost lost his father once, but he knew that Kurt didn't want to hear that from him right now. Sam really wished that he could do something to help. He hadn't lost his father, and he was sure that Kurt wouldn't lose his. Sam wasn't sure that Blaine was doing here. Since he was still going to Dalton. He had just mysteriously showed up. Not that Sam was complaining about that. Sam was really remembering what had gone on with his dad, and he needed Blaine to lean on. He was really head over heels for Blaine. It was scary and way too fast, but Sam wouldn't have it any other way. He was even out at school. So far, no one seemed to care. That was a good thing. Sam let out a sigh. They had to talk, he supposed. It's not like either of them really knew Kurt that well. Sam hadn't even tried, he was very embarrassed to admit. But with Kurt being all mopy about him and Blaine, it hadn't been incentive for him to try very hard. Sam still wasn't sure that he wanted to try, but Kurt had to feel super alone. Sam wasn't sure what to do to bridge that gap. Blaine's hand reached out and laced through Sam's, just to let him know that he was there. They didn't have to talk. Sam just held his hand tightly.

_Nothing's gonna harm you  
Not while I'm around  
Nothing's going to hurt you  
No one's gonna dare  
I won't desert you not to worry  
Whistle I'll be there_

_Demons'll charm you  
with a smile for awhile  
but in time  
nothing's gonna harm you  
not while I'm around_

Blaine had started to sing in the silence. It was for Sam. So he would know that he wasn't alone. He knew that this week was about Kurt, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be there for Sammy. Blaine kissed Sam when he was through, softly. "I love you, Sam, and you can lean on me if this is bringing up some unpleasant things." He stroked Sam's back. He'd thought that after sex, they'd be awkward, but things with them were just fine. Blaine couldn't believe how happy they were. It felt wrong while everyone else was worried about Mr. Hummel. Blaine was so happy. He just had to express himself. There was no way that he could keep it all in. He loved Samuel Noel Evans, and he couldn't hold it in, no matter what else happened.

Rachel and Finn were sitting in the park. Because of Kurt, they'd decided to keep the spiritual songs out of glee club. So now she was going to sing the song that she'd chosen to sing outside in the park. She thought that it would be closer to God this way, and Yentl had been outside in the movie.

_God our heavenly father  
Oh, God, and my father  
Who is also in heaven, may the light  
of this flickering candle  
illuminate the night the way  
your spirit illuminates my soul_

_Papa can you hear me?  
Papa can you see me?  
Papa can you help me not be frightened_

_Looking at the skies  
I seem to see a million eyes  
which ones are yours?  
Where are you now that yesterday  
has come and gone?  
And closed its doors  
the night is so much darker  
the wind is so much colder_

_The world I see is so much bigger  
now that I'm alone_

_Can you hear me praying?  
Anything I'm saying?  
Even though the night is  
filled with voices_

_Papa how I love you_

Rachel brushed away tears. She was Jewish, so she _did_ believe in God. She wasn't sure if Burt believed, but it didn't matter. She had had to do her part. Rachel really thought that she and Finn would be together forever. This wasn't a temporary thing. Rachel was trying to get to know the family that Finn had found himself in. Rachel knew that Finn was glad to have Burt, and Rachel didn't want him to lose him. Rachel couldn't even imagine losing one of her dads like that. She wished that she could empathize with Finn. She couldn't, really. But she could be there for him. And for Kurt, Burt, and Carole. She loved them more than she had ever thought possible. Rachel had never imagined that she would get a boyfriend, let alone one as amazing as Finn. He loved her, and she loved him. "He'll be okay, Finn. You have to believe that." She told him, and she meant it.

The week seemed to go by so slowly for Kurt. One evening, Friday, coincidentally, and it was just him and Burt. Carole and Finn were at home getting some rest and food. Kurt was reading a book to Burt, something that he would never have wanted to read himself, but something that he knew Burt loved. Right now it was some James Patterson thing. Kurt really didn't know how to make this better. How to help his father. He hated this so much. He paused in his reading just to take a breath. Burt still hadn't woken up. Kurt felt so guilty that they'd fought. That's what had been happening when Burt passed out. Kurt hated that. He hated that he and Burt had been fighting and Burt had gotten hurt. It was just a case of angina, they expected him to wake up. It was just a matter of when. Kurt really didn't know what he'd do if Burt never woke up. He wasn't even letting himself think this. He would wake up. Kurt had to do his best to be optimistic. Kurt didn't know how good he'd actually be at that. Kurt sighed and brushed his hand through his clean hair, but it hadn't been styled. He just didn't care right now. That was when Blaine stuck his head in the room. What was he doing here? Kurt kept his face passive as he watched Blaine come into the room and sat down in the chair on the other side of Burt's bed. Kurt watched him, very incredulously, trying to guess why Blaine was here. Kurt really didn't want Blaine to try and be here for him. That was just not right.

"I'm sorry for you, Kurt." Blaine said. He didn't know why he was here. He knew that Kurt didn't want him to be here. Not that he blamed him for that. Blaine just had to try. He had to let Kurt know that he was here, just because he hadn't liked Kurt the same way that they could still be friends. Blaine really envied what Kurt was able to have with his dad. He would never get to have that with his own father. His own father hated that he was gay, so there was no way that he would ever get to really be in his dad's life. Blaine thought that it was especially awful, because he was adopted. They had chosen him to love and care for. Blaine didn't want to look up his real parents though. They had given him up, he didn't want to find them. He didn't care about what their reasons were. They had given up their son. Blaine brushed some of his curls out of his eyes. "I know that you're upset that we aren't dating, and that I chose Sam, but I am still here for you. I want you to know that you can count on me. I know that you don't want to trust me. I understand that. But just because I chose Sam doesn't mean that I don't care." He didn't think that anything he said was going to help or sink in. Blaine was sure that Kurt was going to tell him off. Not that it was a good time for that.

Was he serious? He was picking _now_ to tell him this? Kurt brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes. He fought to keep tears out of his eyes as he spoke to Blaine. He didn't want to appear weak in front of him. Kurt then let out a calm breath. He didn't want to yell and upset his father if it was true they could hear in a coma. "Blaine, I do not want you here. You can be with Sam, I can't stop you. But I don't need to hear about how you're here for me. I don't want you to be here right now. You feel guilty because you chose Sam. I was incredibly immature. You don't feel the same way about me. I have accepted that. That doesn't mean that I want you here, pretending that you care." Kurt said, and he meant it. This was hard enough without Blaine being here and being in his face. Kurt didn't want that at all. He just wanted Blaine to go so he could have time with his father. They might only have so much time. "Please, just go." Kurt said, shaking his head firmly. He folded his arms tightly. He was going to keep them that way until Blaine left. He was holding in his anger so hard. He wasn't often this angry. Not all of it was aimed at Blaine, though. Some of it was about Burt being sick. That wasn't Blaine's fault. He didn't want to tae that anger out on Blaine. It wasn't his fault. Kurt held in his breath, and let it out in a big breath. He was finding it hard not to explode all of his anger at once. Why could no one get his anger?

Honestly, Blaine had been expecting all of that. He'd've been disappointed if Kurt _hadn't_ come out with it. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't come here to upset you." It was true, but somehow he didn't think that Kurt didn't believe him. Blaine stood though, if Kurt wanted him to go, but he would go. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable. That was the last thing that he wanted. Blaine had to go and get Sam. They were having dinner at Sam's parents'. Blaine was actually very nervous. He'd never met Sam's parents officially yet. Only in passing. This was different. But he was really excited about it, too. "Just know that you can count on me. That's all I wanted to tell you." He said. Blaine stood, to go. He ran his hand through his curls. He was debating transferring to McKinley. He wanted to be with Sam all the time. It was on his mind. Even if he was sure that his anal parents weren't going to let him. They'd already paid for him to go to Dalton. But his old school hadn't been safe anymore. He had run away to Dalton, and sometimes, he regretted it. He had been a real coward. Blaine really didn't know how he was going to make up and stop regretting it. There had to be a time when you moved on.

As soon as Blaine left, Burt's fingers flexed in Kurt's. "I'm right here, Dad." Kurt shifted, this had to be it. It had to be time for his dad to be better, right?

**_Author's note: XD. I hope ya'll liked. I promised more Blam! And ya'll got it. Hopefully I'll have another chapter soon. Also, for anyone reading my WIP Klaine fics, I don't really ship them enough to finish fics anymore. So the only one that will get done is probably _**_Underneath We're the Same__**. Although that one will probably morph into Blam and Kadam endgames though. Sorry. I was a diehard shipper. Dunno how Blam becoming my OTP happened. Anyway, till next update!**_


	4. Happy Days

Chapter Four: Happy Days

Brittany and Santana were making out on Brittany's bed. Brittany wasn't sure if they were going to actually resolve anything right now, but Brittany really wanted them to. She and Jeff both knew that their relationship was a beard. Brittany _did_ still love boys, but Jeff was _completely_ gay. Brittany was glad to be there for him. Plus, she loved having sweet lady kisses with her Santana. Brittany kissed her deeply, sucking on the Latina's tongue. It caused the other girl to moan, and her toes to curl into the bed. That was something that Brittany felt good about. She ran her hands along Santana's back, they were both in their Cheerios uniforms. "What song do you want to sing for the duets competition?" She asked, Brittany really wanted to sing with the other girl. She was trying to get the other girl to admit she had feelings for Brittany. She knew that she did. Her legs wrapped around the Latina's, and she could feel her sex moistening. No one could turn Brittany on like Santana. She was hoping that Santana would ask why she wasn't singing with her boyfriend. Jeff and Kurt had begun to be really good friends, so he was going to sing with him. Brittany hoped that Santana would agree. She had been doing her best to sing something by Tatu, or Melissa Etheridge to practice. She arched into the other girl.

Why did the blonde have to ruin this by asking what song they'd sing? Santana did not want to sing with Brittany. Okay, she _did_, but she didn't want to admit it. "Why aren't you singing with your hippie boyfriend?" She tried to put some incredulity in her tone. Santana was getting more turned on by the moment, and that was worrying her. She was going to have to get a beard. Normally, she'd ask Puckerman, but she knew he was happy with Fabray. And she and he were good bros, she wanted him to be happy. She and Quinn were more frenemies than they were friends.

"He's going to sing with Kurt." Brittany replied smoothly, one of her hands sliding up into the luscious black hair of her sweet lady lover. She really didn't want this to stop. She wanted them to take this all the way. They hadn't had sex in a long while. Just making out. Brittany loved making the other girl moan, and she was as she played with the other girl's hair. Her fingers were moving in the hair at the nape of the girl's neck. They were both getting very turned on. That was when the Latina abruptly moved off her. Brittany pouted, as she moved to sit up. "San?" She asked, wondering why she was pulling away. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised.

"Oh. Well I'm not going to sing a song about making lady babies with you. I'm only here right now because I needs an inch scratched and Puckerman has decided to get serious with Quinn." Santana told her. She couldn't do something like sing with the blonde in front of the glee club. That would be like declaring she was a lesbian. Santana didn't want to do that. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and reached for her shoes. She was going to go. "I'm going to go. I'll sees you later." Santana told her, as she got her hands on her shoes, she'd put them on when she got out of the blonde's room. She would remove herself from temptation. Santana hurried down the stairs and slid on her shoes, she only lived a few houses away from Brittany. Santana opened the door and hurried down the street. She had to put as much distance between them as possible. She ran up her walk, and let herself in, her face flushed. Santana just hoped none of her siblings were home. Her parents would both be working. Santana moved straight to the fridge, reaching for a bottle of water, and holding it against her neck. She was really flushed. Santana was going to have to finish herself off, and she knew that she'd be thinking about Brittany the entire time. Santana took a deep breath, trying to find someone else to think about. She knew that that wouldn't happen.

_Yeah, oh yes  
Ooohhh yeah  
Can this be true  
Tell me can this be real  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
And you've changed my world with just one kiss  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel, it's a miracle_

_Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent a little more time on you  
A little more time yes he did baby_

Jeff and Kurt had chosen an NSYNC song for Duets week, because Blaine was filming it with his phone to show to Nick. Jeff and Kurt were getting to be very close friends. Jeff had told him all about his feelings for Nick. It felt good to have him to talk to.

When they had finished, Kurt touched Jeff's arm and moved to sit back down. He had jumped at the chance to sing with the other boy. He hadn't thought that anyone would. Mostly because anyone who sang with him would take a lot of crap. Kurt settled into his seat with Mercedes, his gaze falling on Sam. He was sitting with Blaine, who'd gotten special permission to be there to film for Nick. Blaine was still so gorgeous. Kurt was trying his best to move on from his crush. He and Blaine weren't going to happen. Kurt could tell that Sam and Blaine were really happy together. Kurt was doing his best not to be so immature about it anymore. He knew that it wasn't fair of him to be so selfish. He was trying to let go. Kurt didn't want to be creepy like he had the year before with Finn. That had been wrong and he knew that. Things were going better with them now. Which Kurt was glad about, because their parents were really getting serious with each other. Kurt was sure that they'd end up married one day. He wanted his father to be happy, and Kurt happened to love Carole. She was amazing. Plus, she really needed a mom. And he knew that Finn needed a dad. Kurt thought that was a good thing for both of them. They both could use a big family. Kurt was almost hoping they'd adopt their own kid together, he'd love a baby sister. Kurt thought he would be a great big brother.

Mercedes leaned to whisper to Kurt. "You did really good." She told him. Mercedes tucked some of her black hair behind her ear. She was wondering if something was going on with Kurt and Brittany's boyfriend. Mercedes wasn't stupid, she knew that Jeff was gay. She was very sure that he wasn't fooling anyone. Mercedes watched Kurt's face as she said, "Is something going on with you and Jeff?" She wondered if there was, if he'd be honest. Mercedes had never lied to Kurt before. She was sure that Kurt had on occasion. Even after he had come out. But it was little white lies, so it didn't matter as much to her.

That made Kurt look at her sharply. He said, "Of course there isn't. Jeff and I are just friends. Two gay guys can be friends without sleeping together." Kurt told her, his face was a little red with anger. He hated that people assumed that gay guys couldn't be friends without sex. He wanted to change that assumption. "The fact that you assumed that is really offensive." Kurt knew that Mercedes wasn't trying to be offensive but that didn't make him any less angry. Kurt wasn't sure how he would change it but he was going to try. He brushed his hand over his perfectly coiffed hair. He told her, "Jeff is into someone else anyway. But I can't tell you who."

They were saved from talking anymore by Santana and Rachel, who were singing together. They hated each other, but the winners got the first audition slots for solos at Sectionals, and a free dinner at Breadstix. Rachel wanted to work with her rather than against her. Normally she'd be singing with Finn but they were in a fight at the moment. Rachel didn't even know who Finn was singing with or if he was at all. Rachel and Santana had chosen a song that showcased both of their voices,

_When I was a little girl  
I had a ragdoll  
The only doll I've ever owned  
Now I love you just the way I loved that ragdoll  
But only now my love has grown_

_And it gets stronger every way  
And it gets deeper let me say  
And it gets higher day by day_

_Do I love you my oh my  
River deep, mountain high, yeah yeah yeah  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby, baby baby baby_

Rachel really hoped things they'd win, and she didn't miss the looks that Santana snuck at Brittany during the performance.

That marked the end of the lesson, and Finn walked up to Rachel. "You were amazing, Rachel." Finn told her. He wondered how he was going to get her to listen to him. They were fighting and he'd rather not fight anymore. "Do you think you could give Brittany and I some pointers?" Brittany had asked him to sing with her, and he had agreed, because he knew that Rachel had been planning on singing with Santana. "Brittany wants to sing a Backstreet Boys song." He knew why. She was trying to get to Santana, and Finn was okay with that. He just wanted them to work things out. He didn't think it would be soon though.

"You're the competition, Finn." Rachel said, but she gave him a soft smile. She brushed her hand over her long brown hair. She didn't know what else to say to him right now. "Can we just be done fighting? I don't want to fight with you anymore." She really didn't. They spent too much time fighting. When Finn grinned and nodded at her, Rachel stepped up to him and he put his arms around her. She pressed against him happily and just inhaled the great smell that was Finn. She loved the way he smelled like Irish Springs and hamburger. She loved it. Rachel leaned up to kiss him then, he was so tall. She loved that about him.

Later that evening, Puck and Quinn were making out in their bedroom. Quinn was on top of him, kissing him deeply. Her hands were roaming all over his chest. The song they were going to be doing was playing in the background.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

_From this moment  
I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you  
With all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you  
Can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment  
As long as I live I will love you  
I promise you this  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

When they were finished, they sat on the bed with Puck's guitar and sang through the song. Puck had let Quinn choose, and he found it hard to keep from tearing up as they sang it together. It was _From This Moment On_, by Bryan White and Shania Twain. It was some hokey country song but it spoke how they felt about each other. When they had finished playing, Quinn took Puck's hand. "Puck…. I know there's a lot we haven't addressed. I know that. And I know that some of it is how I feel about you. I love you, Noah. I haven't…. I haven't ever loved anyone but you. I thought I loved Finn, but I didn't. You are it. I keep saying I don't need a man to define me, and I still feel that way. But I can't help how I feel. I'm still going to go to college, but I'll have you with me. We will always make this work. I love you and you love me." Quinn didn't want to see anyone else but him. Ever. Quinn loved him with all of her heart and soul. All Quinn had ever wanted was someone to love her. And now she had it. "I can't wait for the glee club to hear how much I care about you." She took his hands in hers, touched that he was misty.

Feeling it was time, Puck moved to his sock drawer and pulled out the box that held Quinn's promise ring. He opened it, her hazel eyes lighting up. "I'm not proposing. We're too young for that, despite what we've already been through. But I am promising to be with you as long as you'll have me." Puck told her. She was just nodding and holding out her left hand so he could put the ring on it. Puck put the ring on her finger, and that she was proud to have his ring on her finger. They kissed again, and laid back on the bed. They did a lot of that when alone.

The next day, it was Finn and Brittany's turn to sing their BSB song. Brittany had chosen a song to tell San how she felt, indirectly, that was. She had chosen _Drowning._

_Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside_

_But girl you're leaving me breathless  
But it's okay  
_'_Cause you are my survival  
Now here me say_

Santana's eyes filled with tears. She knew that song was for her. She knew it was probably all Finchel related too, but that wasn't important. Santana wasn't ready to be what Brittany needed yet. She wished that she was. She couldn't be out like Brittany wanted. She wished that she could. It just seemed that it was going to be too hard. She didn't know what to do about any of it. She did her best to keep her gaze away from Brittany, letting her know that she'd gotten the message, and she wasn't ready. She and Brittany shared a look, and Santana was very sure that everyone else got what was going on. She jumped up, gathering her bookbag, and ran out. She was sure that Brittany was going to follow her. She let the tears fall out of her eyes, glaring at kids who stared as she ran past. She stopped by her locker, her fingers sliding over her lock, spinning her combination as Brittany walked up to her. "No, Britts, don't." She said right away. It was too much.

That was something that Brittany just couldn't do. "Santana, that was all for you. I love you. You are my best friend, and you have been since first grade. And as long as we've been friends, there hasn't been any lies or secrets between us. We've always been ourselves. I would love to be your girlfriend, and proudly so." Brittany told her. She did, she loved the Latina with all of her heart and soul. She wasn't sure exactly when it had happened for her. Maybe she'd always been in love with her. It certainly wouldn't surprise her.

Santana sighed, tears falling off her chin. She didn't turn to look at the blonde, she stubbornly kept her gaze on her locker. She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "I can't, Britts. I wish that I could. I'm just not ready. I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say. "I see how hard it is for Kurt in this school. I don't know why it's not okay for him to be gay, but it is for Sam. It's just not. I'm not ready to find out if it's okay if I am yet." She closed her locker, still avoiding looking at Brittany. Santana would lose it if she looked at the blonde right now.

That saddened Brittany. She wished she could do something to help her with that. "I wish that I had answers for you, Tana. I just want to be your girlfriend. You know that no one has ever loved you like I love you." Brittany said, tilting the brunette's chin so that she was looking at Brittany. She kept her blue eyes locked with Santana's brown ones. "You are the best thing in my whole life. I don't know what I'd do without you. I can't make you ready to come out, but I could love you. Why won't you just let me?" She pleaded. She could tell that the other girl wasn't going to waver. Brittany reached down and took her hands, lacing her fingers with the brunette's tightly. She would be content to just stand here and hold her hands forever. It was her greatest wish. She fought back tears of her own. Brittany wasn't sure that she could talk right now, her voice would be wobbly and weak as opposed to strong and full of conviction. She wanted this more than she'd wanted anything in her whole entire life.

Yanking her hands away, Santana closed her locker. "No, Britts, not now. Maybe not ever." She said, and walked off down the hall. Santana adjusted her bag, hoping that she wouldn't run into anyone on her way to Puckerman's truck. He'd given her a lift that day. She knew she had to calm down before she got to the truck, or Puck and Quinn would know something was up. She didn't want to talk about it in front of Fabray. Puck knew, she'd told him. There was a good guy underneath all of the bravado and badassness. She brushed her hand on her uniform skirt, her brown eyes scrutinizing everyone that she passed, trying to gauge if they could tell that she was upset. She hoped that they couldn't. It was too much to bear thinking about. Santana thought that a part of her might have always known that she was a lesbian. She just hadn't been able to admit it to _herself_, let alone out loud. She took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes. There was no way to get any more presentable. What she was was going to have to suffice. She approached the truck, Quinn was standing by it, waiting for Puck, too. She let out a soft sigh.

Quinn looked at Santana. She wondered if the Latina wanted to talk or not. She was going to guess no, what with the way she was doing her best to look away. Quinn had enough tact to keep it off her lips, not mention it. She and Santana were friends of a fashion, but they didn't talk about serious things. Never had. They just didn't feel comfortable enough with each other. There was something about Santana that kept Quinn on edge, and always had. She played with her ring.

As she did, Santana's eye caught the glint of the ring in the sunlight. "Is that what I _thinks_ that is, Fabray?" She asked, her eyes widening with her shock. Honestly, she was beyond shocked that Puck and Quinn were making things work. Puck hadn't ever been a commitment kind of guy. She hoped that it wasn't an engagement ring. That would be incredibly stupid. They were too young for that, and she knew that Puckerman knew it too. He was stupid, but not _that_ stupid. Her brown eyes took it all in, it _was _on her left ring finger.

"If you think it's an engagement ring, it's not. It's just a promise ring. Puck says that he knows it's too soon for us to get engaged. Don't hold back, Santana. Give me your real opinion." Quinn said, keeping her hazel eyed gaze on the Latina. She was quite sure that a classic Santana Lopez rant was forthcoming. Quinn honestly didn't care what the other guy thought. Puck was good to her. She knew that he loved her. He had proven that to her time and time again. She was glad to have him. She really hoped that they would win the Duets competition.

That was something at least. Santana, despite her chagrin, she checked out the ring on her finger. It really was nice. Puckerman's taste was good. "It _is _really nice, if I must say." She admitted grudgingly. She hated to admit good things when it came to Quinn. They had been _really _close up until freshman year. To this day, Santana wasn't sure what had gotten between them. Maybe they were just too similar. She let go of the girl's hand, as Puck came into view. "I guess that I should say congrats." Santana added, a lot more grudgingly than she wanted to admit.

Puck looked at Santana. He could tell something was up, but he knew that Lopez wasn't going to talk with Q there. He supposed that he could go out of his way, drop Quinn off at home first and _then_ take Santana home, but there was no guarantee that she'd talk. He shared a look with her, and she shook her head. So, he said, "What are you babes talking about?" He offered his arm to Quinn and helped her climb up into the truck. Puck knew better than to do the same for Santana.

Climbing up into the cab, Santana closed the door. "The ring that you got for Q." She told him smoothly, hoping that he got what the shake of her head meant and he'd keep quiet. She just needed to keep it to herself a bit longer. And she wasn't exactly a big sharer of her feelings. Santana did her best to arrange her face in an unconcerned expression so that they wouldn't know what was up. Although, they _had_ heard the BSB song. That had been so very obvious. Ugh why had Brittany _done_ that?

"Oh yeah, it's hella awesome." Puck agreed, as he started up the truck. "I am very lucky to have her." He knew that that they were going to keep avoiding the unspoken issue that was with them, like a fourth person in the truck. He didn't know who they were fooling, Brittany had sung that song directly to Santana. Puck knew that the song selection had been Britt's choice, and not FInn's. Although, Finn _had _looked at Rachel quite a lot while singing it. Puck really thought that things were going smoothly for most of them. He knew not everyone would agree. Puck was a casual observer lately, just keeping to himself and Quinn. He was already going over their dinner plans, his mother, Ruth, was working again, and Puck was trying to keep Sarah from eating junk food every night. He was very dedicated to raising his baby sister. She needed the supervision. He just hoped that she would learn from his mistakes. Puck knew that if they had kept Beth, that he would have been a good father. He was determined to be a better father than his deadbeat father had been. His father was a waste of skin. Sarah still held out hope for him to come back.

Meanwhile, Finn was pulling up in front of Rachel's. They both got out, Rachel was talking about the Duets competition and wondering if they would win. She loved Breadstix's spaghetti and meatballs. Finn let her babble on, trying to keep up with what she was talking about. It could be hard sometimes, she could really talk up a storm. Finn followed her to the kitchen, going to grab a soda as Rachel set down her books, Finn was mulling over his duet with Brittany. He was sure that they weren't going to win. But he really didn't care if they did. He was just glad that he and Rachel were good again. He wondered if Brittany and Santana were going to get it together. He hoped that they would. Santana may hate him, but he cared about her. He was hoping that Santana could be brave, and be herself. He could tell that Santana had it bad for Brittany. It was _so_ obvious to anyone with eyes. Finn had been fine with Brittany using their duet to get to Santana. Finn had enjoyed singing it to Rachel, too. He loved her with all of his heart.

Keeping up her chatter, Rachel moved to see what there was for dinner. They did takeout more than she liked, and she wanted to cook something tonight. She thought maybe chicken. Finn liked it as did her dads. She got out a package of chicken breasts and got to work. All the while chattering about the week's assignment. Rachel was sure that she and Santana were going to win. She wasn't looking forward to the dinner with the Latina, though. "Do you think that I'm going to win?" She asked, looking up at him as she dressed the chicken.

"Sure, I mean, you and Santana totally killed it." Finn said, nodding as he pulled out his history book to start studying while she cooked. They'd gotten into a routine over the summer while they'd been dating. Finn was sure that her dads were getting tired of seeing him around the house, but they never let on. Finn opened up his notebook. "You and Santana did a great job." He hoped that Rachel did win, and not just because he'd hear about it if she didn't. She deserved to win. "Do you think Brittany and Santana will work things out?" He asked casually. He hoped so.

"I don't know, Santana isn't ready to come out." Rachel said. "It is quite sad, because I can tell that she loves Brittany. My gaydar is really good. And it was so obvious that Brittany was singing that song to Santana." Rachel said, popping the chicken in the oven, and getting out a pan to cook some rice in. She wasn't sure how she felt about Santana. Rachel thought the Latina could be nicer to people. She knew that that wasn't going to happen though. Rachel hummed as she worked on dinner. Rachel was glad that she and Finn had worked things out, and she didn't want to fight with him again. Rachel already had a plan for her life, and Finn was apart of it. They would go to NYC together, and Rachel would be a star. She was sure that Finn could be a star if he tried hard. He was very talented. Rachel still couldn't believe that he was her boyfriend. She had been in love with him since seventh grade. So had Kurt, but he seemed to be over his feelings. Which was good, because it looked like they'd be stepbrothers before too long.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Kurt were hanging out in Kurt's room. They had been studying but now they were going through Kurt's closet. Kurt was looking for something to wear on the blind date Jeff was setting him up on. "I still think a sweater is the way to go." Kurt deapanned, holding out a knee length purple sweater. Kurt had promised Burt that he'd stop wearing them, but clearly that hadn't happened. He looked at his blonde friend. "What's wrong, Jeff? How are things going with Nick? Did he like your performance?" Right now, Jeff was Kurt's best friend. Kurt didn't know what he'd do without him. "Do you think he'll be with you now?" He asked him, laying the sweater on the bed and pulling out some skinny jeans and holding them up against himself. He made a face and put them on the bed also. He didn't know what he was going to wear on this date. Which he was glad to go on, because it would help him get over Blaine. Kurt could tell that Blaine and Sam were sleeping together. It made him so jealous, that he was trying not to think about it. It was hard though, Sam was always walking around with a huge smile on his face. It made Kurt feel very jealous.

Jeff sighed. "I don't know, he hasn't said anything about it to me yet." he looked at the clothes spread all over the bed. "I would rather talk about your blind date." He had set Kurt up with one of the Warblers. Jeff was glad that he'd be able to help Kurt out with a date. Kurt really had to get over Blaine. It really wasn't going to happen. Jeff knew that Blaine was fully in love with Sam. Jeff brushed his hand through his blonde hair. Jeff was unsure what to do about Nick. He was having the same problem that Brittany was. Jeff didn't know what he was going to do. He missed Nick so much. As great as Kurt was, it just wasn't the same. And it wasn't just because if it were Nick he'd be making out with him right now. He and Nick just had this rapport that he didn't have with anyone else. Jeff was about ready to break up with Brittany, too. It's not like it was a real relationship as it was. Jeff thought she was a very nice girl though, and he hoped that she and Santana would work things out. Although Jeff thought Santana was a bitch.

Kurt nodded and they talked about clothes, Kurt was glad to be a distraction for his friend. He just hoped that this Sebastian Smythe guy was cute.

_**Author's note:Sorry it's been awhile. I am glad to have this update for ya'll and I hope it won't be as long for the next one. Reviews are great. I hope that ya'll will feels compelled to leave one. **_


	5. Rocky Horror Glee Show

Chapter Five: Rocky Horror Glee Show

A couple of days later, Kurt was waiting in the Lima Bean for Sebastian Smythe. He had some of his homework spread over the table. He had worn a long knee length sweater and skinny jeans, and of course his hair was styled perfectly. This guy was already ten minutes late. Kurt was trying not to dwell on that fact. He was going to show up and things were going to go fine. They'd been texting the past couple of days. Kurt had to admit, he seemed like a great guy. Kurt was looking at the door then, looking for the boy. He would be in his Warbler uniform, but he'd have an orchid on his lapel. Lots of Dalton boys came here, Kurt had seen at least six of them since he'd first arrived. Finally, a tall boy with gelled hair walked in. He did indeed have a orchid on his lapel. Kurt's eyes took him in, his eyes roaming up and down the other boy's body. He definitely kept care of himself. Kurt waited patiently as the other boy got himself some coffee and then joined Kurt at his table. Kurt looked at him, offering him his hand. "Kurt Hummel, it's nice to meet you." He said, keeping his blue eyes trained on the other boy, assessing him. He _seemed _okay….

Sipping his coffee, Sebastian let his eyes slowly take in the other boy. Why he had agreed to this, he'd never know. Sebastian was quite capable of getting his own dates. Not to mention, he wasn't ready to settle down, and this boy didn't look like the casual sex type. "Sebastian Smythe." He said smoothly, looking back at Kurt with disdain. He managed to keep it out of his tone, though. Sebastian thought that should earn him a medal. He wasn't a very nice person usually. Sebastian kept his gaze on Kurt. "Jeff mentioned that you are interested in transferring to Dalton. It's not for everyone. May I ask you why you want to transfer?" He asked, it was mainly out of curiosity that he had asked. Sebastian knew that Kurt would go out for the Warblers, and with Blaine, Sebastian already had enough competition for solos. He really wanted Kurt to stay at McKinley. He'd also been trying to talk Blaine into leaving Dalton for McKinley. Then his way to being lead of the Warblers would be clear. Sebastian didn't want to wait for Blaine to graduate. He just wanted captain.

"My reasons for Dalton are my own. You don't have the right to question me." Kurt said, and it wasn't exactly civil. Kurt wasn't getting the same amount of bullying that he'd used to get, but it was enough to want to get out of McKinley. Kurt closed up his books. "You have some nerve, Smythe." He said, suddenly he knew that this wasn't going to go anywhere. "I don't think that this is going to work out. I am going to leave." Kurt told him coldly, and as he stood, he caught sight of Blaine and Sam. _Oh fuck._ He murmured under his breath.

Sebastian followed his gaze. He wasn't sure what he thought of Sam just yet. Sebastian thought he wasn't good enough for Blaine, for one. Blaine was extremely talented, and he was going places. Sam was going to hold Blaine back. He was sure of it. Sebastian gave Kurt a knowing grin. "Got you a crush on Blaine? Let me tell you, you aren't going to get away with going after him. All Blaine talks about is Sam. It's sickening." Sebastian rolled his eyes. He kept his eyes on Kurt, the smirk on his face not moving. "You might as well move on." He told him, doing his best to sound as condescending as he could.

"Mind your own business." Kurt snapped. He walked away then, brushing tears off his face. He knew that Jeff had meant well with this date, but he was sure going to have a talk with him about it. He hurried to the door and headed out, trying to keep the tears off his face. He was never going to get away from Blaine and Sam. Kurt got out to his car, and ran into Finn and Rachel. Kurt wished that he hadn't, because Rachel immediately started asking him what was wrong. "Rachel, I'm _fine_." Kurt tried to insist.

"You're not fine, you're crying. Wasn't your date with that Warbler today?" She asked, fussing over him. Rachel wondered what had happened. She was still getting used to them being friends. Rachel didn't make friends easily. Most people found her annoying. Rachel tended to think that those people were just jealous of her talent. Rachel kept her brown eyes on Kurt's blue ones. "You can talk to us if you want to. I'm a great listener." She informed him, missing the look that Finn gave her. Rachel hoped that Kurt would confide in her.

That was the one thing that Kurt didn't want to answer. "Just go enjoy your date, Rachel. I'm fine. And even if you don't believe me, there's no way I'm going to talk about it with you." He told her, and went to get into his SUV. Kurt sat there in the driver's seat, absorbing the afternoon. He was never going to get away from Blaine and Sam. All he really wanted was to get over Blaine. It was quite possible that no one would believe that, but it really was true. Kurt turned on the radio, and almost started crying when _Teenage Dream_ came on. Kurt was never going to be able to hear that song again without thinking of Blaine. Kurt wished that he had a time machine, so he could go back in time before he'd met Blaine. Kurt sat there until the song was over, and then pulled out. He was so tired of being alone. Everyone else got to be in a relationship, why couldn't he have one? Kurt didn't want to have to wait until college to have a boyfriend. He'd be a virgin and there was nothing worse than a college freshman who was a virgin. He sniffled as he turned down a side street. He wanted to talk to his dad. His dad always had a way to help him feel better about things.

Blaine had seen Kurt leave, and he saw Sebastian Smythe, and wondered if they'd been on a date. He took a sip of his coffee. He and Sam had been spending time together as much as possible. Blaine looked at Sam. "So, babe, who are you going to audition for in Rocky Horror? Jeff told me you guys are putting it on. I think that's great. Although I doubt that you'll be able to get it by Figgins." Blaine was still planning on going, to see his friends acting. Especially if Sam got a part.

"I was thinking Rocky." Sam said. He was very confident in his body, and was okay with showing it off. He ate well, and worked out for a couple of hours every day. He knew that Blaine would love him no matter what though, so Sam didn't worry about it as much as he used to. He took a bite of his muffin. "I think Finn and Rachel are going out for Brad and Janet. Like that's a surprise. Rachel is bound to get Janet. I think Finn's just trying out to please Rachel." Sam met Blaine's hazel eyes. He loved looking into them, they were gorgeous.

"You'll be a great Rocky, bae." Blaine said, pleased. Blaine was excited about seeing Sam as Rocky. Blaine was jealous, Dalton didn't do musicals. He would love to be in a musical. Blaine didn't have acting ambitions, he wanted to be a singer. So did Sam. It was one of the things they had in common. It was something that Blaine treasured about his boyfriend. Blaine took a sip of his coffee, his gaze falling on Sebastian again. The other Warbler was casting his gaze around the Bean, and their eyes met. Blaine wasn't sure what to think about Smythe, he was new to the Warblers that year. Blaine kept his gaze, stubbornly not looking away. He knew the other boy had a crush on him. Blaine knew it was something that he had to worry about, because Smythe wasn't the one to back down. Blaine didn't want it to cause problems with him and Sam. He loved Sam with all of his heart. Blaine knew that Smythe was relentless and would keep hounding him. Blaine was going to have to deal with that eventually. Blaine brushed some of his curls out of his eyes. "There's something that I need to tell you." Blaine said, doing his best to keep an ominous tone out of his voice.

Those words sent a chill down Sam's spine. Blaine was smiling at him, though, so that had to be good, right? "Um, okay." Sam managed to say, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend. He was waiting for what he assumed was the worst. He was trying to not assume the worst, which was a habit he happened to have. Sam reached out, taking Blaine's hand, lacing their hands together. His fingers squeezed Blaine's. "You know that you can tell me anything." Sam did his best to sound unworried.

"Well, see that guy over there?" He asked, pointing him out. When Sam nodded, Blaine told him who Sebastian was, and that he'd been after Blaine. "He knows about you, and he hasn't made any signs to stop coming after me." Blaine concluded. He watched the look on Sam's face. He seemed quite relieved. Blaine wondered what Sam had thought he was going to say. "Jeff was supposed to be getting him some dates, but I doubt that will deter him for long." Blaine mused, taking a long sip of his coffee. He hoped that telling Sam this wasn't going to cause problems where there hadn't been before.

Squeezing Blaine's fingers, Sam said, "I trust you, bae. Just because Smythe is after you means nothing. You won't let him get to you. I won't let him get to me or you. Our relationship is strong. I believe in us." Sam told him, and leaned out, kissing Blaine, his free hand moving through his boyfriend's gorgeous curls. He loved playing with them. They were always soft and silky. Sam deepened the kiss, tasting coffee on his boyfriend's tongue. Sam nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling away to catch his breath. They were very close to saying 'I love you'. Sam knew that they both felt it, and it was only a matter of time before one of them said it.

"I am so blessed to have you." Blaine told him, and kissed him once more, cupping Sam's jaw. He still couldn't believe that he had Sam. Sam was such a gorgeous catch. Blaine kissed him again. "You want to go to my place? My parents are still at work." Blaine really got tired of raising himself. But it was what it was, and Blaine knew there was no changing it. His folks just didn't care a whit about him and never had. Blaine was surprised that they hadn't thrown him out when he'd come out to them. His father had forced him to rebuild a car with him, and he was sure that it was because he'd wanted to turn Blaine straight.

A grin spread over Sam's face. "Hell yeah, that sounds great." Sam said brightly. Sam was looking forward to the moment when they had sex again. Sam had been a virgin as far as guys went before the first time, and now he wanted to experience it as much as he could. Sam knew that Blaine felt the same way, since he had been a total virgin the first time that they'd slept together. Sam was so glad that he was his first. He knew what an honor that was. Blaine was the love of his life. He didn't know what he'd do without Blaine. Sam gave his boyfriend a grin. "I've got protection." He told him. Sam was really hoping that it would happen again tonight.

Blaine looked at him nervously. He smiled a half smile. "Oh, is that so?" He asked, his tone displaying his nervousness. Blaine knew he'd done it once before with Sam, and it had been completely amazing, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to do it again. Blaine brushed his free hand through his curls. He knew how much Sam loved to play with them. Blaine had to admit, he liked it quite a bit himself. Blaine kept his hazel eyes on Sam's green ones, sure that his nervousness was showing on his face. It felt like it was the first time all over again. Blaine wasn't so good at hiding his emotions. He wasn't so good with words, either. It was something that he was going to have to work on.

_Hey Janet (yes Brad)  
I've got something to say  
I really love the skillful way  
You beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet_

_The river was deep  
But I swam it, Janet  
The future is ours _

_So let's plan it, Janet  
So please don't tell _

_Me to can it, Janet  
I've one thing to say and that's _

_Dammit Janet I love you_

They were just wrapping up a run through of the _Dammit Janet_ number. Finn and Rachel were Brad and Janet, of course. Mike Chang had been cast as Frankenfurter, since Kurt had refused to play him. In a move that surprised the entire glee club. Another surprise was Mike and Brittany were dating. Santana had grown even bitchier with this development. Especially when it didn't seem to be a fake relationship at all. She was no fun to be around and everyone was trying to avoid her at all costs.

Rachel was quite pleased with her boyfriend's performance so far. She knew that he was worried about having to be onstage in his underwear, but Rachel knew he'd look great. She ignored the glare that Santana was sending her way. She was standing next to Puck now that they were done rehearsing for the day. Rachel was very proud of Puck, who was playing Eddie. Rachel looked up at Puck, she'd noticed the promise ring on Quinn's finger, and she wanted to ask him why he'd given it to her, she just couldn't find a way to ask. Rachel cleared her throat, causing Puck to look at her. "Is…. is Quinn really wearing a promise ring?" Rachel finally asked, tucking some of her long brunette hair behind her ear. She ignored the jealous look Finn was giving them. Puck only had eyes for Quinn. Rachel knew that Finn knew that too. He'd relax. She kept her brown eyed gaze on Puck, who to his credit, wasn't trying to get out of talking to her. "I'm very proud of you for committing to her, Noah. You're really maturing." Rachel had been surprised when they'd kept dating after Beth was born.

Doing his best not to roll his eyes, Puck replied, "It is a promise ring." Normally, someone commenting on his commitment would have freaked him out, but it just rolled off him. He was growing and maturing. It might not be such a bad thing. Puck thought he might have found his soulmate. He knew how crazy it was to think that, people rarely if ever found their soulmate at age 16, but he felt that he had. His mother would rather him date Rachel, she was a nice, Jewish girl. Puck had to admit, for five minutes last year he'd thought he might have feelings for Rachel, but no more. "She's the best thing to ever happen to me." He added, grabbing his bookbag. "It's probably way too soon to say so, but I'm gonna marry that girl one day." Puck felt confident in saying. "Although don't tell her I said that, she might flip out and things are good right now." They still had to talk about the issues that they had about giving up Beth. Puck didn't want to force her, but he was going to have to eventually, she hadn't even _tried _to talk about it yet. Puck just wanted to clear her conscience. They had done the right thing by giving her up. Even if he'd wanted to keep her. She was much better off without them.

They started out of the choir room, Finn falling into step with them. Rachel's hand found his easily, and she looked up at Puck. "You are very lucky to have each other. You both bring out the best in each other." Rachel mused. This was very true. Both of them had changed a lot since they had begun dating. She kept her gaze on Puck as they approached her locker. "I think it's sweet that you love her that much." Rachel told him, and found that she really did meant it. They made a very mismatched couple, but they worked for some unknown reason.

That touched Puck more than he could put into words. Puck wasn't so good with expressing his emotions as it was. He brushed his hand over his head as they got to Rachel's locker. "Thanks, Rachel. Sorry though, I've got to go, taking Santana home, too." He nodded at Rachel and Finn and headed down the hall. He found the Latina waiting with Quinn by the truck again. Puck tossed his bookbag in the bed of the truck and they all got inside the truck. Puck was hoping that they wouldn't have to listen to a Lopez rant on Brittany and Mike Chang's relationship. She'd had her chance and blown it.

Santana was very pleased to see Puck at last. She was ready to go home and veg. She'd had enough of Brittany and Mike's relationship to last a lifetime. Santana leaned as far away from Quinn as she could, not really sure if she could say why. She was surprised when Puck dropped Quinn off first, which meant that she and Puck could talk for a bit. She pulled out a joint from her jacket pocket, and lit it, taking a long puff before she passed it to him. Tucking some hair behind her ear, she said, "I still can't believe she's dating Chang." When he nodded, she continued. "I mean, at least with Blonde Hippie Boy, it was a fake relationship. Because, let's face it, that guy is _flaming_ guy, but this….. They actually have a lot in common. I just….. I can't believe that she's _dating _him. I know that they've at least had sex before, there's not many boys in this school that Britt hasn't had sex with." _And some of the girls. _She told herself in her head, but did not say aloud. It really was starting to scare her that Brittany was dating Mike Chang. Had she sent the blonde into his arms without meaning to? It was very possible. Santana accepted the joint when he passed it back.

Puck listened to all of this quietly, knowing that she needed to vent. Brittany and Mike _did_ seem to be getting serious. He knew that Santana was blaming herself for this development. Even if she hadn't said so out loud. He knew her very well. It was how she was. "It's a bad situation for you, at least, but you can't blame yourself, Lopez. You didn't feel ready yet, and that's a valid choice. You made the right decision. You don't know that this is going to last. Just because they're serious, it doesn't mean anything." He meant that and hoped that she'd listen to his advice. Puck passed the joint back to her, reaching for the slushie he'd gotten on the way to her place. He took a long drag on the straw. Puck looked at her, her gaze was focused out of the window. "You just have to have some patience. I know that it sucks right now, but you don't know that it'll be forever. It might just be for right now." He did his best to sound reassuring. It was really all he could say. Puck knew that this was hard for her, and he sympathized.

"It's really hard to see it that way, Puckerman." Santana sighed helplessly. She was at a loss as to what to do about it. She wasn't ready to come out yet, and she didn't know that she should have expected Brittany to wait for her to be ready. She really didn't have a right to ask her to wait. Not that it mattered now, since Brittany was now dating Chang. "I wish that I could be what it would takes to be with her. I knows how it is for Kurt at this school. I knows because up until last year, I was doing some of the taunting." Looking back, she wasn't proud of herself. She was already changing more than she would have thought was possible. Santana passed the joint back to Puck and actually turned to face him. She couldn't keep the sorrow off her face. This wasn't usually what she let people see. It was too much, and she didn't like to let people see her this vulnerable. Santana knew that was part of the problem, too. She had to learn to let people in. Puck was one of the few people she thought she could do that with. Santana just wished that she could do it with everyone. It would help with the Britt situation. She was actually jealous of Puck and Quinn, too.

"You'll figure it all out, Lopez." He said, waving his hand dismissively. "In the meantime, just be patient. Brittany can't be serious about Mike Chang." Puck wished he was sure of that, but he wasn't. He was only telling Lopez that to calm her down. He could tell that Brittany was serious about Mike. Puck didn't think that it would last forever, but it was serious for now. Puck knew how hard this was for Santana. He had had to watch Quinn with Finn last year. It had been very hard for him. It was hard to believe that she was his now, for real. Puck took the joint when she passed it back. He took a long drag, wondering if Quinn would be okay with him sticking around a bit to play video games with Santana. He didn't want to drive high. He took another drag and handed it back to her. It was almost done. Puck watched as Santana took the last two drags and then put out the roach. "You feeling better about the whole situation?" He asked, and her answer was a nod. Puck didn't press her, although, he had his doubts about whether she really was okay. He didn't blame her though.

The following morning, Brittany was heading for Mike's locker with a bounce in her step. She was almost there when she ran into Jeff. Brittany looked at him cautiously, wondering why he was blocking her way to Mike's locker. "What's up, Jeff?" She asked. They broke up amicably, and she didn't get why he was looking so upset with her. "Are you okay? Did you forget how to tie your shoes, too?" She asked, completely serious. Brittany's blue eyes were full of confusion. It wasn't often that she forgot how to tie her shoes, but it did happen on occasion.

Jeff looked at her. He was wanting to talk to Brittany about her dating Mike Chang. He had lost his beard, and he didn't know what to do without her. He was ready to come out, but he also didn't want to deal with coming out without Nick, and he was being stubborn as hell. Jeff shook his head at Brittany's question. "No, Britt, I didn't. I want to know why you and I can't be together anymore. You…. I need you, Britt. I really don't want to come out yet without Nick. Everyone already thinks I'm gay because of my being friends with Kurt." He didn't mean it the way that it sounded, but he really couldn't be himself just yet. It was sad and pathetic, but it was what it was.

"Kurt would never out you. And I have Mike now. I really care about him." Brittany cared about Jeff too, but she deserved to be happy. Jeff couldn't do that for her like Mike could. They had so much more in common, too. Brittany sighed. "I care about you, too, Jeff. You're my favorite unicorn. But Mike can actually give me what I need." It also helped that Mike was straight, it would help prove something to Santana. She really cared about Mike, though, that's not why she was with him. "I wish that I could still help you."

Honestly, Jeff hadn't expected this to work. But he had had to try. "Oh, Britt…. I'm happy for you, I really am. I just….." Jeff broke off. "Never mind." He said, and started off. He was going to find Kurt. He had to find out how the date with Sebastian had gone, they hadn't spoken about it yet. Jeff wondered if Kurt was trying to avoid him. It was quite possible, they'd had ample opportunities to talk over the last couple of days. Jeff brushed some of his blonde hair off his forehead as he approached Kurt's locker. He hoped it had gone well.

When Jeff approached, Kurt glared at him. "If it isn't my good friend Jeff." He said, a touch of sarcasm in his voice. Kurt didn't know how to even start with what he wanted to say. "I can't believe you. Sebastian Smythe is the worst fit for me. It's obvious, and you should have known that. He's trying to get Blaine away from Sam." Kurt leaned against the lockers next to his, folding his arms. "You are the worst matchmaker I've ever seen." Kurt told him, a lock of his brunette hair falling over his forehead. "You owe me an apology, Jeff."

His eyes widened as he looked over at Kurt. "Oh, Kurt…. I am sorry….. Really. I thought you might like him. I didn't know that he was still hung up on Blaine. I suppose that I should make sure that he knows." Jeff knew how hard Kurt was taking Blaine and Sam's being together. Jeff touched Kurt's arm. "I swear, I'll help you find someone better suited for you. Maybe I can get someone else from the Warblers. I really…. I miss them more than I thought that I would." Jeff said, sighing. "But I'll understand if you don't want my help any longer. I won't blame you at all."

He sighed. "Apology accepted, Jeff. And I'll think about letting you fix me up again." Then he fell silent. Kurt gathered up his books, and he and Jeff both had French for their first class, They both headed down the hall together. Kurt longed for the day when he could walk down the hall holding hands with his boyfriend. Now it looked like it might never happen for him.

_Whatever happened to Saturday night  
When you dressed up sharp  
And you felt alright it don't seem the same  
Since cosmic light came into my life  
And I thought I was divine  
I used to go for a ride with a chick  
Who'd go and listen to the music on the radio  
A saxophone was playing on a rock-n-roll show  
And you climbed in the back and you had  
A really good time _

_Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rockin' roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rockin' roll  
Hot Patootie bless my soul  
I really love that rockin' roll_

Puck finished up singing his solo for the musical to appaulause. He was glad that he'd agreed to play Eddie. No one else had wanted the part. He didn't want to play Brad, either, and Quinn hadn't wanted to play Janet. They just weren't that kind of couple. Puck liked to sing, but he wasn't sure that it was going to be a career move for him. He did like writing his own songs though. He was working on one about Quinn lately. He was really proud of it. Puck had also enjoyed riding the motorcycle that they'd borrowed from Ms. Pillsbury's brother in law Carl. He was the most popular dentist in Lima. Everyone went to him. It was all because they thought he was hot. Puck had to admit, _he_ didn't see what the big deal was. At least Quinn didn't think he was hot. Puck didn't want to have to be that jealous boyfriend who got into fights. That was the wrong way to go with those sorts of things. Especially with Quinn.

That was when rehearsal broke up, and Quinn walked up to him. She was playing Magenta. Quinn was really just waiting till they got turned down by Figgins. Then they could put it on for themselves and stop stressing about it. Quinn leaned up to kiss Puck. "You are going to be great, no matter who we do the performance for. An audience or our families." Quinn told him, causing her boyfriend to blush. Quinn leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Don't take Santana home today, I'd really like to be able to have sex with my boyfriend." Quinn nibbled on his earlobe after saying so, causing shivers to run up and down her back. It had an effect on him as well from what she could determine. He tugged her close. At the moment, it felt like it was only the two of them in the room. They were ignoring the others' teasing. Quinn reached down and took his hand, holding onto it tightly. They could never be a normal high school couple, but they could be happy. That was all Quinn wanted right now. To be happy with Noah. So far, she'd got her wish.

While Quinn had been lost in her daydreaming, Rachel had walked up to them to give Puck some notes on his performance. Quinn did her best to keep from exploding all over Rachel and her 'helpful' tips. Quinn wondered where Finn was, he was supposed to be taking Rachel to the Bean, they were meeting Blaine and Sam there for a double date. It was officially the weekend now. Puck and Quinn had bowling plans again for tomorrow night with Brittany and Mike. Quinn was glad that they were doing that, Santana was angry about it and it saved Quinn from having to speak to her. Quinn wasn't back on the cheerleading squad. She didn't feel like it mattered anymore. Not after you've given up a baby. Quinn was, however, working on getting elected prom queen of the junior class. It helped that Puck was on a winning football team. He was also apart of the basketball team. Both teams were doing great, and they were all above the hockey players, who were even below the glee kids. Quinn thought her chances to win Queen were very good this year. Quinn Elizabeth Fabray was going to be this year's queen. It was far too early to campaign, but she was going to do what she could.

Will was the last one out of the choir room, and he ran into Emma, is girlfriend, on the way out. She gave him a grin, leading him to an abandoned classroom. She started to sing _Toucha Toucha Touch Me _and grinding all up on him.

_I was feelin' done in  
Couldn't win I'd only ever kissed before_

_You mean she  
Uh huh_

_I thought there's no use  
Getting into heavy sweating  
It only leads to trouble and bad fretting  
Now all I want to know  
Is how to go I've tasted blood  
And I want more_

_More more more _

_I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance toucha toucha touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night_

By the time she was finished with the song, they were pressed up very close together. It was Emma's way of telling Will that she was ready to go all the way with him. Emma met Will's eyes, she was still pressed up close, her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Taking a long deep breath, she said, "I'm ready to give myself to you, Will." She managed to get it out despite her fluttering heart and her shaky voice.

"Oh, really, Emma?" Will managed to gasp. He was feeling very turned on at the moment. He didn't want her to regret this later. But if she really was ready for this, he was going to give her what she wanted. "If you're really serious, then let's do it. Right here." He said, taken away by the moment, all caught up in it. He kissed her when she nodded, and they both deepened it, glad that school was out for the day. He kissed her, while his hands moved up her blouse.

Emma pressed against him. They kissed deeply, and she let his hands climb up to her bra covered breasts. He worked off her bra, and they pulled off clothes. Will could hardly believe that they were doing this in a classroom. But they were both overcome by the passion of the song. Soon they had clothes off, and it was happening, in all of the passion, they'd forgotten a condom, although they had no idea. They just gave in to their passion.

_How'd you do  
I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down  
Because when you knocked  
He thought you were the candyman_

_Don't get strung out  
By the way that I look,  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From sensational Transylvania_

_So why don't you stay for the night  
Or maybe a bite  
I could show you my favorite obsession  
I've been making a man with blonde hair  
And a tan, and he's good for relieving  
My tension_

_I see you shiver with antici…..pation!_

_But maybe the rain isn't really to blame  
So I'll remove the cause,  
But not the symptom!_

In the end, they ended up performing it for just the parents, and family. All of their families seemed to love it. Rachel was on the stage by herself, just looking out at what they'd done. Finn and her dads were talking to Burt and Carole, Kurt was with Jeff and his siblings, etc. Rachel caught sight of Mike Chang then, who left Brittany with her parents and joined Rachel onstage. Rachel gave Mike a smile. "You did a really good job, Mike." She told him. "I'm sorry that your family couldn't be here for you." Rachel was proud of Mike for doing the play against his parents approval. It showed that he had real promise of a real performer. "You could be great at this if you really wanted to, Mike." She told him seriously.

Mike cared about Brittany, but to him, they were just having fun. He had done his best to tell Brittany that, because he didn't want to lead her on at all. Because the one he really had feelings for was Rachel. Yeah, he knew that made him a really terrible person. "Thanks, Rach. So were you. Brilliant." He got closer to her, and decided to just go for it. He kissed her.

Rachel gasped, and kissed back for just a second, before she pulled back in utter shock. "Michael! I can't…." That was all Rachel could say, and she hurried off the stage and out of the auditorium.

_**Author's note: So, I hope ya'll are still hanging in! For **__Never Been Kissed__**, there will be LOTS of changes, obvs. I know we all love Finchel, but there might be some Cherry for a bit. We'll see. Just keep in mind I am a multishipper. **_


	6. You Go First

Chapter Six: You Go First

_I was moving at the speed of sound  
Head spinnin' couldn't find my way  
Around and didn't know that I  
Was going down yeah, yeah  
Where I've been well it's all a blur  
What I was lookin' for I'm not sure  
Too late didn't see it comin'  
Yeah, yeah_

_Then I crashed into you  
And I went up in flames_

_Could've been the death of me_

_But then you breathed your breath in me  
Then I crashed into you  
Like a runaway train  
You will consume me  
I can't walk away_

Mike was working on a song for Rachel. It had only been a few days since the kiss, and the whole school knew about it. Mike and Finn weren't speaking to each other, and Rachel and FInn had broken up. It seemed to be for good. Rachel had tried to tell Finn she didn't kiss back, but he hadn't believed her. Mike felt bad, but glad at the same time,

Santana had been leaning in the doorway, listening to Mike sing the song he was dedicating to Rachel. Santana had been consoling Brittany for losing Mike. She had to admit, she was angry at Chang for doing this, but she also got to be there for Brittany, so she couldn't complain too much. She looked at Mike and announced her presence. "Chang. You are going to sing that for Berry?" She asked curiously. She wondered how long Chang had been in love with Berry. She thought it seemed odd.

When Mike heard Santana, he jumped a bit. He hadn't expected to have any company. "Um, yeah, I am. I feel guilty about what I did, but I have to take this chance. I have to tell Rachel how I feel about her. She…. if I don't I'll always regret it." Mike brushed his hand over his black hair. "Why are you here, Santana? You have been showing your disdain for me to everyone lately." Mike didn't keep his gaze from Santana, he didn't want her to think he wasn't being serious. He and Brittany were through, too. Which he also felt bad about.

"You know, I can't lie and say that I'm not glad that you and Brittany are through, but she was really starting to care for you. I know that you were honest with her, so I am not going to go all Lima Heights on you. Plus, you're a friend. You also weren't trying to hurt Brittany. It was…. Torture for me to see you two together." Santana didn't try to elaborate, she wasn't going to tell him outright. If he guessed, that was one thing. She wasn't going to volunteer anything. "I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not relieved. But you can't seriously be going for Berry. As much as I hate to admit it, she and Hudson might really be meant to be." Although right now it seemed unlikely. Finn was walking around all butt hurt because of Chang kissing Berry. Everytime Santana chanced a look at the Hobbit, she saw guilt on the girl's face. Santana also caught her quite often staring at Chang, as if she wanted him to kiss her again. Santana didn't envy Berry at the moment. She was annoyed further by Finchel's fighting, because it made glee club _very_ uncomfortable for everyone else. Santana was using all of her willpower not to beat the fuck out of both of them.

He wasn't going to tell her, but he knew that she was in love with the blonde. Mike wasn't stupid, he could tell by the way she'd been acting in the past few weeks. "If Britt wants to be mad at me, I totally get that. I did my best to be honest with her. The only girl that I'm serious about is Rachel Berry." Mike said. This was when the girl in question came in the choir room. Santana took her leave, and it was just Mike and Rachel staring at each other.

"Um, hi, Michael." Rachel started. She had a song of her own that she wanted to work on. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Mike's kiss. She felt bad for Finn, of course. Rachel was sad at their breakup but she knew that she couldn't be with him and be dreaming about kissing Michael. She had never looked at him that way before. Rachel also wondered how long Mike had been harboring a crush on her. She brushed her hand through her long wavy locks. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Rachel wanted to sing in private.

"Um, no, nothing, Rachel." Mike replied, meeting her gaze headon. They still hadn't spoken about the kiss. He supposed now was better than not. "Rachel? We have to talk about…. About the kiss." Mike said, his tone very cautious. Mike took a deep breath, as the only reply he got was Rachel nodding for him to start, and said, "So, I know the kiss was wrong. But if I had it to do all over again, I would still kiss you. I can't deny that I've been wanting to do that for a very long time. You are gorgeous. You are ridiculously talented. You are who I want to be with. I think ever since last year when you sang _Gives You Hell_. You just, you owned how you felt. It was very sexy. I know I'm not Finn, but I know that I can love you the way you deserve to be loved. You deserve someone who isn't going to hold you back. Finn's great, but he's not destined for the same things that you are. You are a star, Rachel. You don't belong here, and you know it. Finn might be destined to stay here, working in the tire shop. You just…. You're meant for more." Mike said, his voice wobbling a bit as he spoke. They were all things that he really and truly believed. Now Rachel had to see his way was right.

Rachel sighed. She wasn't surprised that Mike had chosen now to talk. She felt the tension in the room. Rachel wasn't sure that she agreed with him about Finn, but it did look like things were over with her and Finn. Rachel was having a hard time dealing with it, but she also was swept off her feet by Mike. She brushed her hand through her brown locks. "I would be lying if I said that the kiss meant nothing to me." Rachel said, "I felt something. But I'm not sure that we should be starting something right now. I'm feeling guilty that I hurt Finn. I….. I still love him. Although I know it's not fair to him to be with him when I can't stop thinking about the kiss that you laid on me." Rachel knew that she should feel more guilty than she did. "We have to give this some time. Even if we don't want to." While she'd been talking, Mike had inched closer, nd now he was just inches away from Rachel. She looked up at him, losing herself in his brown eyes. Rachel bit her lip and Mike leaned out, taking both of her hands in his.

Mike had heard everything that Rachel had said, but he couldn't help himself. Rachel was the girl of his dreams. He nodded, and they were drawn to each other, despite themselves. Mike was kissing her again, and this time, Rachel was kissing him back. He tugged her into his arms, and her arms went around his neck. Mike held her like she was the most precious thing in the entire world. They kissed until they were breathless. Mike held her like she was the most delicate thing in the world. And to him, she was. "I'll wait for you. As long as it takes."

Rachel let herself stay in his arms a moment longer, and then stepped back. "Just give me some time. If we're meant to be a couple, then we will be." Mike left her alone then, and she decided to practice the song that she was going to sing for Mike. She should be working on her mashup with the girls, but she wanted to get this song down pat for next week. It had been on her mind ever since Mike had kissed her for the first time.

_You're kickin' tires  
I'm sittin' on the fence  
Love's falling all around us _

_And it don't make sense  
How long can the two of us  
Beat around the bush  
We're right on the edge,  
We need a little push_

_Dancin' on the tightrope  
Wearin' it thin instead of  
Closin' our eyes and jumpin' in _

_Do you want a kiss_

_Do you want a kiss_

_Do you want a kiss_

_Do you want a kiss_

_You go first_

Jeff was laying on his bed, watching tv, when there was a knock on his door. When he'd yelled come in, Nick was standing there. They hadn't spoken since their makeout session during Britney week. Jeff looked at him curiously. "What's up, Nick?" He asked, moving to sit up so Nick could sit with him. Jeff wasn't sure what he thought was going to happen, but he was sure that it wasn't Nick being ready to be a couple with him. Jeff brushed some of the blonde locks off his face as he waited for Nick to speak.

"Jeff, I miss you." Nick started. Dalton wasn't the same without him. "We're best friends and we haven't spoken in a couple of weeks." Nick brushed his hand over Jeff's hair, unable to help himself. Jeff's eyes fluttered shut at the contact. "I've got a song I prepared to sing to you, if you'll indulge me." When Jeff nodded, Nick cleared his throat and began to sing.

_I have been searching for your touch  
Unlike any touch I've ever known_

_And I never thought about you much  
Till I'm broken down and all alone, ohhh_

_Though I don't understand the meaning of love  
I do not mind if I die tryin' ohhhh_

_Took it for granted when you lifted me up _

_I'm askin' for your help  
I am going through hell afraid nothing can save me  
But your voice_

_You cut out all the noise  
And now that I can see mistakes so clearly now_

_I'd kill if I could take you back _

_But how? _

_But how? _

When Nick's voice faded, Jeff's eyes were wet with tears. He touched Nick's cheek. "Do you really feel that way?" He asked, his eyes taking in Nick's gorgeous features. Then he was kissing Nick, his tongue slipping into Nick's mouth easily, and they groaned as it deepened. Jeff ran his hand up into Nick's hair, tugging lightly. They both laid back on Jeff's bed, kissing feverishly. Jeff wrapped his legs around Nick's waist. They hadn't slept together yet. Jeff was hoping that this would be the first time. Jeff hadn't slept with anyone yet. He knew that he wanted it to be with Nick. Jeff pressed closer, Nick's hands moving under Jeff's shirt. They stopped long enough to remove shirts, their bare chests moving together. He groaned loudly, glad his parents weren't home. Hands moved all over, and Jeff let his hand into the waistband of Nick's pants, his hand taking Nick's cock and beginning to stroke it. Nick let out a groan against Jeff's mouth. They stopped again, removing clothes, tossing them to the floor.

Nick moved to take Jeff's cock in his mouth, not sure where he was getting this courage, but he was glad that he was going with it. Nick let his tongue move over the shaft, and Jeff moaned, his left hand moving into Nick's hair. He loved this so far. Nick cupped Jeff's balls while he sucked, deep throating. Nick took as much in his mouth as he could, letting his tongue over the tip. He loved it, Jeff was getting harder by the second. Nick moved off him before he could come, and he produced lube and condoms. Lubing up two fingers, he eased them inside Jeff, Jeff gasping at the contact. Nick crooked them inside him, and Jeff let out a moan. A long moan. He loved Nick so much. Nick kept up his finger movements, and then Jeff told him he was ready for penetration. Nick grinned and parted Jeff's legs, lubing up and eased into him, both of them letting out long moans. Once he was inside, it didn't last long, both of them moving together, lots of moans and Jeff clutching at Nick's back. They came together, Jeff whispering in Nick's ear that he loved him. That was the wrong thing to say. Nick immediately pulled out.

"Wait, babe, don't….. Don't freak out, okay?" Jeff asked. He had thought it was okay after Nick hd sung the song to him. All he could do was sit there, helpless, as Nick moved quickly, getting dressed. Tears brushed his eyes, and Nick left. Jeff stared at the open doorway, tears pouring down his face. It just wasn't fair. He wiped tears off his cheeks, that was not how his first time should have gone. He got dressed, after throwing the used condom away. He was going to call Kurt, he needed to tell someone.

The following afternoon, everyone was filing into the choir room. Kurt and Jeff were walking together, and they sat together in the back of the room. Kurt leaned to whisper to him as Mr. Schue began to talk about mashups. "Have you heard from him since he left?" Kurt asked, a continuation from their conversation in the hall. Kurt was doing his best to keep the jealousy out of his voice. He knew that Jeff didn't deserve Nick doing that to him. Kurt was finding himself jealous that _he_ wasn't the one to sleep with Jeff. Which he was mad at himself for. He hadn't wanted to get a crush on him.

Jeff shook his head in answer. Mr. Schue split the class up to brainstorm mashup ideas. Jeff and Kurt moved over with the boys. It was them, Puck, Finn, Joe Hart, Sam, and Mike. Jeff wasn't sure what they were going to sing. They were supposed to sing girl songs, and the girls had to sing boy songs. Jeff glanced over at the girls, who were talking and brainstorming, Rachel trying to get in a word and getting nowhere. There weren't as many girls as there were boys. Jeff wondered if the fact that they had more performers would matter. He didn't think so. It was hard for them to brainstorm with Mike and Finn not speaking.

Puck was growing frustrated. "Okay, look. You don't have to like each other. I don't want to get in the middle. It's not like I haven't been where Mike is. Anyway, just suck it up long enough to work on this mashup. We can't let the girls beat us. Finn, you've got a right to be angry, no one's saying that you don't." Puck hastened to add this when Finn gave him a glare. Puck honestly felt bad for him, but if Rachel wanted to be with Chang, Finn had to step aside. It's not as if Finn could force her to be with him if she didn't want to be. Puck had to admit, he hadn't seen Mike kissing Rachel coming, but it made sense to him. She was sneaky hot.

Finn let them brainstorm, keeping his mouth shut tight. He didn't care what they did. Finn was tired of having girls cheat on him. He decided that it was best to be single for awhile. Finn checked out for the rest of the lesson, and he and Kurt left the choir room together. Finn had noticed that Kurt seemed to have a crush on Jeff. "So, Kurt, since when do you have a crush on Jeff?" He asked, as they approached Finn's truck. Finn spoke again before Kurt could. "Don't deny it, I saw your face every time you looked at him." Finn told him. Finn wondered if Rachel and Mike were dating yet. Why he was torturing himself he didn't know. Finn loved her and wanted to marry her one day. He didn't think that it was going to happen anymore. Finn knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere in life. Finn was sure that he was going to end up in Lima or something. Finn didn't even know what he wanted to be. Maybe a football player, but he didn't think he was good enough for that. Finn would love to do something that got him out of Lima forever.

Blushing, Kurt said, "I don't know, but I am so mad at myself." Kurt had wanted to prove that you can be friends with another gay guy without having sex with him. And Jeff was into Nick. Who Kurt thought was bad for him, who has sex with someone and then just leaves? Kurt sighed. "At least I'm over my crush on Blaine. I'm tired of looking pathetic going after him all the time." He added. Kurt wondered if he was ever going to get a crush on someone who would like him back. Kurt was quiet the rest of the way home, thinking about his horrible taste in men. At least he was at least getting crushes on gay guys. All last year he'd had a very creepy crush on Finn. Kurt was glad that he was over that, too. He just wanted for once to like someone appropriate. He clearly wasn't going to get anywhere with that. When they got home, Kurt went straight to his bedroom, he was designing the costumes for their mashup. After he had promised that he wouldn't do anything that was too fashionable. That was how Kurt made them phrase it, instead of 'too gay'. Kurt put down his books and moved to his closet. He was thinking suits, they would all look amazing. Kurt loved fashion.

Puck got home late, he'd been out getting a new fake ID. He went straight for the kitchen. Someone had to cook dinner. Quinn was at the kitchen table, working on her homework. Puck wasn't surprised. She was always taking her homework seriously. Puck moved to get out some chicken, he was going to make some Chinese food. "Is Sarah home?" He asked. He almost hoped not, he and Quinn would get some time alone together. Puck was really thinking that he could do this boyfriend thing. He'd never ever thought that he would be good at it. Puck was wondering if Kurt would be true to his word and keep their costumes not too gay. "Also, how crazy is it that Mike likes Berry? I so didn't see that coming." He moved to start cutting up chicken. He loved Chinese food. He was wondering if his mother was ever going to be home at the same time as her children. He was worried about Sarah, he would have already gotten a place for him and Quinn. Puck didn't want to leave Sarah to her mercy with Ruth. Ruth was the worst mother Puck knew of, with the exception of Quinn's. He didn't blame Quinn for not going home.

"No, she's at your Nana Connie's." Quinn replied without looking up from her English paper. "She moved in with her. She said she was going to tell you." Quinn looked up then, and Puck shook his head. "I was under the impression that she told you. Ruth knows, she was the one who said it was okay, since Sarah's dad isn't in the picture." Sarah and Puck had different dads. Sarah's had died when Sarah was two. Puck's dad had run off on him years ago. Quinn looked at Puck. "You and I don't need to stay here anymore, we could get our own place, if you'd prefer."

Puck was super glad about that idea. "You really are into this idea? Because up till now you've been against it." Puck said. He added the chicken to the pan on the stove. "Because if you're into that, I'll start looking right after dinner." He meant it. He was so into the idea of getting out from under his mother's thumb. Puck could finally be free of her. That was something that he'd wanted for years now. He'd thought he'd have to wait till he was 18. That was still a year away. This would be better. Plus, they wouldn't have to use Quinn's child support on anything that Ruth benefited from.

"Well, I am very into this idea. We were only staying here for Sarah, and she's gone. And we're basically living just us together anyway. It's just you and me. Against the world." Quinn gave him a grin. "And I've been looking for a month for us a place. So we're good on that front. I might hae found us a place." Quinn was glad that she could give him that news, he gave her a grin, and caught her up in his arms, spinning her around. She grinned and laughed as he spun her around. Quinn looked into his face as he set her on the floor, and she found herself really appreciating him. Quinn had never thought that she would ever be with him. But she was, and she was ecstatically happy with him. Quinn looked up into his hazel eyes. "I love you." She told him. "I love you so much." She was bowled over by the strength of her love for him. Quinn leaned up to kiss him, very glad that she had him in her life. It really felt like she had found the rest of her life with him.

"I love you too, babe." Puck said, and found that he really did mean it, and he wasn't freaked out at it at all. Puck kissed her back and let go so he could cook. "I'm glad that you're okay with us moving out. I have wanted that for years. I am glad to get out from under her thumb. She won't fight it, if she wanted us, she'd've fought to keep Sarah here." Puck stirred the chicken, as Quinn moved to get out the packages of chicken fried rice. Puck loved it when she helped him cook. It felt very domestic.

Meanwhile, Brittany was practicing the dance for their mashup in her bedroom. Her cat was watching from the armchair in the corner. She messed up a step and stopped, dropping on her bed. Brittany heard her phone ring, and almost didn't answer when she saw it was Mike. "What do you want, Mike?" She asked, with a tone that she didn't like to use. When she had to use that tone she didn't like herself at all. Brittany hadn't exactly been speaking to him since they'd broken up. She was mad at him for kissing Rachel. Brittany had been refraining from sweet lady kisses for him.

"I just wanted to apologize again, Britt. I miss being your friend. I'm sorry that I hurt you. Please tell me that you forgive me. We are good friends, Britt." Mike pleaded. He was working on his homework for Spanish class. It was the only class that he didn't have an A in. Mike was working on some simple phrases, translating them into Spanish. Mike was home alone, his parents were still working. They worked most of the time, Mike spent a lot of time by himself. Not that he really minded.

"Why should I forgive you? You kissed Rachel while you were still my boyfriend. I would never have done that to you, Mike." Brittany said, not faking the hurt in her voice. "I wasn't kissing Santana." She watched as Lord Tubbington went to the window, batting his paw at it. She wondered what he saw. Usually he only did that when he saw something outside. "You hurt me. I really liked you, Mike. You were supposed to be the one person that I was able to trust most in the whole world."

Her tone was very firm. Mike wished that he had better to say than he was sorry. "I wish that I could take it back, Britt. I would have ended it with you before I kissed Rachel. I really can't help how I feel about her. But if I could take it back, I would. I hate that I hurt you." Hurting Brittany was like hurting a puppy. Mike was surprised that Santana hadn't gone all Lima Heights on him. "You deserve better than what I did to you. I really am so sorry, Britt. Please forgive me. I hate that I hurt you. I will do whatever you want, Britt."

Brittany didn't know that she could believe him. She wanted to, despite her anger, she missed him. They had always had fun doing the choreography for glee club. She loved doing all the dance moves. It was fun for her. Brittany didn't want to just forgive him though. But she couldn't think of anything for him to do to make it up to her. "If you really want to make it up to me, then you have to apologize to Finn. And if he wants to punch you, you have to let him." Brittany said finally. She knew that Mike hadn't apologized yet. Finn had been complaining about it to her and Santana.

"Of course I will. I haven't yet because I wasn't sure he'd listen. But if that's what you want me to do, then I will." Mike promised her. Mike laid aside his finished Spanish homework and went to get some dinner. He said, "I'll do it first thing tomorrow. Are we okay, Britt? Please say that we are." He didn't think that Finn was going to accept an apology, but he would try his best. Mike knew that it also wouldn't help when he and Rachel started dating.

"I guess so, if you're really going to apologize." Brittany said slowly. "I have to go, I need to do some homework." They hung up, and Brittany knew that it would be awhile before she trusted him like she used to. At least he had apologized. He was trying to make things right. Brittany supposed that was a point in his favor. She went down to the kitchen to get some dinner. If only Santana would come out, none of this would have happened. Brittany decided then and there to be single for awhile,

Blaine and Sam were lying on Sam's bed, kissing languidly. They were all alone, and they were taking advantage of it. They were a tangle of limbs, and Blaine's jacket and tie were on the floor. Their lips were fused together, and Blaine let out a soft moan against his boyfriend's lips. He stopped kissing so he could breathe. "I love you so much, Sammy." Blaine sighed, his hand moving on Sam's chest, it was bare, they'd unbuttoned shirts so they could touch bare skin. Blaine's fingers moved through Sam's happy trail causing Sam to shiver. Blaine could hardly believe he was laying here with Sam. It still hit him sometimes, that Sam was his. He felt lucky for him every day. His fingers kept up the stroking of Sam's abs, loving the feel of his happy trail under his fingers. "I want to transfer to McKinley. I hate being away from you so much." Blaine told him, and he meant every word. If he was at McKinley he'd get to see Sam so much more often than he did now. "I wish that my parents would go for it. I doubt that they will though, they don't approve of me being gay. Let alone me having a boyfriend."

"I love you, too, Blaine. I hate you going to Dalton, too. I can't transfer to Dalton, there's no way we can afford it. Speaking of Dalton, Sebastian's stopped trying to get you, right?" Sam asked. He didn't want to have to kick Smythe's ass. Sam held his boyfriend a little tighter, as if reminding himself that Blaine was his. Sam was the happiest he'd ever been at that moment. He loved having Blaine in his arms. He kissed him again, a hand moving up into Blaine's curls. He was glad that Kurt had seemed to back off. Sam thought life would be much easier now. Sam brushed his fingers through Blaine's silky curls, his toes curling into the sofa. They kissed again, and Sam wondered if Blaine would let him make love to him again. Sam loved having Blaine so close. He could feel Blaine's heart thumping through his other hand, and it was a real turn on. Sam shivered when Blaine's hand moved up into Sam's blonde hair. He loved when Blaine's hand was in his hair.

"He hasn't tried anything in the past few days. You have nothing to worry about. At least for now." Blaine reassured him. Then he changed the subject. "I can't believe it, everyone is still talking about Mike kissing Rachel." Sam couldn't believe that Mike had tried it while everyone had been in view. That was a very bold move. Sam was worried about Sebastian trying something like that with Blaine. Not that Sam didn't trust Blaine. He did. Sam would protect his relationship at all costs. That was all he wanted, to not have to protect it. Sam treasured Blaine with his very last breath. Hopefully nothing would happen that would tear them asunder.

_Isn't it a gamble laying your heart out on the floor_

_Nothing short of a miracle when _

_you find the one you're looking for_

_It's another kind of trouble trying to hang on to who you are_

_When all you want to do is lose yourself in someone else's arms_

_Isn't it a wonder that we got this far_

_Some people re lucky like us_

_Some people they just give up _

_When the hard times fall and the thrill of it is gone_

_They leave you in a cloud of dust_

_It's sad to think that some won't find it_

_And others won't recognize it when it comes_

_We're all at the mercy of the will of love_

_Some people yeah  
Some people are lucky like us_

_**Author's note: I hope ya'll liked! The next chapter may not be so fast to be up as this one. Possibly though. Oh, I've been meaning to tell ya'll that I don't use the Lucy Caboosey storyline for Quinn, because it's just Ryan Murphy being a dick. In case no one noticed her middle name's Elizabeth. Review if you like!**_


	7. Holidaze

Chapter Seven: Holidaze

Mike was heading to Finn's locker to try and apologize. He didn't think that he was going to listen but he had promised Brittany. Mike stepped up to Finn's locker. Finn gave him a glare. "I came to apologize. I know that you're not going to want to hear it, but I promised Brittany that I would apologize. So, I'm sorry that I kissed your girlfriend." Mike said. He hoped that Finn would at least not punch him. He wouldn't fight back, he had promised Brittany. Mike didn't try and keep his gaze from Finn's, he met him headon.

Finn slammed his locker shut. He couldn't believe that Mike was apologizing to him, when Finn was sure that he didn't mean it. "You don't mean that, and you know it. You would do it again if you had the chance. But you aren't forgiven. I get the loving Rachel thing, but it doesn't change that you were wrong and everytime I think about it I want to punch you in the face." Finn meant every word. He wasn't sure if he'd ever trust Mike ever again. Especially if Mike and Rachel ended up dating. Finn knew they weren't yet, but it was just a matter of time. Finn wished that he didn't feel so jealous about it, he didn't want to care.

Before Mike could say anything, Rachel approached them. "Finn, I'd like to talk to you. If it's not a bad time." Rachel could sense the tension. She felt that she was interrupting something. She just didn't know what. Although Finn looked really upset, so she was guessing it was Mike who had initiated the talk. She met Mike's eye, and that was the wrong thing to do, because Finn just walked away. Rachel sighed. She looked up at Mike. "I guess he's never going to talk to me again." Rachel felt really bad for hurting Finn. Even if it hadn't been her fault that Mike had kissed her. She stepped closer to Mike. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Rachel admitted, a bit grudgingly. It was very true. She looked up at him. Rachel's heart was pounding and her stomach was full of butterflies. She was definitely into Mike. "I think we should be a couple. That's what I was going to talk to Finn about. Warning him that I wanted to be with you." Rachel reached out and took his hand, holding it tightly. She couldn't keep herself from smiling with happiness.

Mike couldn't help but smile back as he put his arms around her and swung her around with glee. "I'm so happy, Rachel. We should sing something for glee club." Mike gave her a kiss. "Let me walk you to class." Mike said, taking her books from her to carry them. She stuck her arm through his, and Mike felt like he was on top of the world. He had never thought he'd actually have her as his girlfriend. Mike was talking, and to him it sounded like nonsense, he was so happy walking with Rachel it was all he could focus on. Mike knew they were stirring the pot now but he was too happy to care. Mike met Puck's eye across the hall as they walked, and they shared a smile. Mike was over the moon. All too soon they were arriving at Rachel's first class of the day. Mike handed her her books. "I'll see you after class, Rachel." Mike said, and leaned down to kiss her. It was a dream come true for him. His parents wouldn't approve, but he didn't care. Nothing was going to stop him from being with Rachel. "I'll be back after class to walk you to your next one." He kissed her once more and headed off, to go to his own class. He felt like he was walking on air the whole time.

When lunch rolled around, Blaine and Sam were sitting with Mike and Rachel. Blaine had transferred from Dalton, and it was his first day. Blaine had been very surprised that his parents had let him transfer. But he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. Blaine reached for a slice of his pizza and took a bite. "I can't wait for my first glee club meeting." Blaine said. He looked around, wondering where a lot of the other kids were. "Where's all the kids who should be here?" Blaine asked curiously.

Rachel took a bite of her chicken before she answered. "There's a flu going around. It's hit a lot of kids." She said. "It also got Figgins." Rachel really didn't mind that, Figgins was a terrible principal. "Coach Sue is the temporary principal in the meantime." Rachel was the only one who was concerned about that. Or at least, it appeared to be just her. Rachel looked at Blaine. "You may have picked a bad time to transfer." She was glad that he had, however, now they had him in their glee club to compete against the Warblers.

Blaine took a sip of his soda. "Is she really that bad?" He asked, a bit incredulously. Blaine had heard some of what she was like from Sam but he wasn't sure that she was really that bad. Blaine reached for some of Sam's fries, giving his boyfriend a smile. Blaine wished that he'd been able to do the musical. But he was here with Sam, and he got to see him every day. Blaine had to admit, it was going to take some getting used to being here at McKinley. Blaine hadn't been at a public school in awhile. It was going to take some adjustment. Blaine caught sight of Jeff across the cafeteria, and he realized that he missed him. Blaine hadn't gotten to talk to him yet since he'd transferred. Blaine knew it was because Jeff and Kurt were best friends, and Blaine wasn't exactly friends with Kurt. Blaine wished that they could be friends. Blaine had nothing against Kurt. He didn't know why Kurt was so angry with both him and Sam. it's not as if they had done anything to him. They hadn't done anything wrong. They had met and fell in love, that was all. Kurt was acting like they'd done it to purposefully hurt him. Blaine thought he was being incredibly immature about it. It was just pathetic.

Mike was the one to answer him. "She really is that bad. You'll find out the longer that you're here. By the way, I think it's great that you're here. You are going to be a great addition to the glee club." Mike knew that Kurt was going to hate it. They all thought Kurt was being incredibly immature about Sam and Blaine being together. He was acting as if they had personally done something to him. They all thought it was horrible of him to be acting that way. Mike thought that Kurt was being way out of line. Sam and Blaine had done nothing to him.

"Thanks, Mike." Blaine grinned. He was glad that Mike was behind him joining glee. Blaine had already endured looks from Finn and Kurt all day. Blaine knew that they were going to have to get over it. Blaine was here to stay. He wasn't going anywhere, his heart was here at McKinley. Blaine gave his boyfriend a kiss. "This is where my heart is." Blaine was so glad that they were here together. Blaine was going to say more when Kurt walked up to them, looking contrite about something. Blaine looked at him. "Is there something that we can help you with Kurt?" His tone was cold.

Kurt knew that he deserved that. "I'm here to apologize for being such an immature jerk about you and Sam dating. I've been a total and complete asshole." Kurt actually meant what he was saying. He knew how immature he'd been acting and he knew that he had to change. It wasn't fair of him. "I want to be friends with you. We're in glee club together, and we're going to beat the Warblers together." Kurt had to admit to himself that this was mostly due to his crush on Jeff. He had to really examine his priorities, get a crush on someone who'd like him back. It was going to take some work, and he knew that.

Sam and Blaine shared a look, with each other and with Rachel and Mike. Sam was the one to speak. "You know, Kurt, I'd like to believe you. I really would. But I don't. We've been trying to be friends with you for months now. But you have been a royal douche. We didn't do anything to you. You had no claim over either of us. We met and fell in love. That's all we did. You have been acting like we did something to hurt you. If you want us to forgive you, it's going to take more than you saying that you're sorry. And I have my suspicions that you are only doing this because Jeff asked you to." Sam told him firmly.

Honestly, Kurt should have expected that. "You're right. I have to prove myself. I promise that I'm going to do what I can to prove it to you. And for the record, I'm not doing this for Jeff. I won't lie, he _did_ tell me I should, but I swear, that's he's not why. I just realized that I should grow up and stop being so immature and hateful." Kurt brushed his hand through his locks of brown hair. "I'll go now, let you get back to your lunch. I said what I came to say." Kurt went to go back to his table with Jeff and Mercedes. He just hoped that Sam and Blaine would forgive him, even if he didn't really deserve it. Kurt sank into his chair, barely listening to Jeff and Mercedes' conversation. Kurt felt better already, just by apologizing. Now, it was out of his hands. He could do nothing more but prove that he meant it. Kurt picked up his fork and got back to eating. He looked up across the table to look at Sam and Blaine, who were back to laughing and talking with Rachel and Mike. Kurt was on Finn's side in the breakup, and he and Rachel weren't really speaking as a result of that decision.

Within a couple of days, WIll had caught the flu. So, they had no one in charge of glee club and that was an issue with Sectionals rapidly approaching. Rachel had decided that it was up to her. She was marching to glee club right at that moment, to make that announcement when she got to the choir room, she slipped on a buttered floor. Everyone laughed. Rachel glared at Puck, who was the one who had done it. "At least I didn't fall and break my talent." She said, and then glanced at Puck. "You only butter the floor when we have a sub. Since when do we have a sub?" She asked incredulously.

Puck nodded at Kurt, who looked quite smug. "Kurt got us one." He said, and met Quinn's eye, who was shaking her head, laughing. Puck looked back at Rachel. "You don't need to run glee club, Rachel. Let's face it, you were going to announce that as soon as you got in here." Puck told her this matter of factly, without a trace of doubt. He watched as she glared at him and then went to sit down. Puck shared a look with Finn, who was wearing a shit eating grin. He looked around the room. "We're all going to switch names, too." Puck wasn't able to keep the grin off his face. Torturing subs was one of the only things that school could offer that he liked. It was one of his favorite pastimes.

They were all saved from speaking when a tall blonde woman came in, sliding easily on the buttered floor. Rachel's eyes widened to her hairline. Who _was_ this woman? She listened as Puck told this woman that he was Finn Hudson, that Santana was Rachel Berry, his loud loud ex-girlfriend, and Brittany spoke up that she was Mike Chang. Everyone looked at Rachel and Mike when this was said. Rachel stood then. "_I'm_ Rachel Berry, and _this_ is Mike Chang." She said. "Who are you? We're just fine with _me_ running glee club till Mr. Schuester comes back." She said forcefully.

Holly Holliday gave them, and Rachel, a knowing glance. "I know who most of you are. I saw your performance from Regionals last year." Holly wasn't surprised when they looked at her in surprise. "What is so amazing is how great you all sounded, when it was obvious that those were someone else's favorite songs." She loved being a sub, she did her best to make things fun for her students. "Now, we have a set list for Sectionals to go over. Plan. What songs would you like to do?" This was greeted with silence. "Oh, don't get asked that question much, do we?" She asked.

"Mr. Schue is very tight fisted with song selection. He never listens to any suggestions from us." Santana said, to everyone's surprise. "Puckerman wants to do Cee Lo, and Schuester won't listen to the suggestion." She said this with annoyance on behalf of Puck, who looked surprised at her sticking up for him.

"Cee Lo, now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Holly said. "Hit it!" She said to the band, and they began to play _Forget You_.

_I see you drivin' round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like  
Forget you, oo, oo ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you  
And forget her too said, if I was richer,  
I'd still be with ya, ha, ain't that some shit (ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a forget you, oo, oo ooo_

_Yeah, I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari  
But that don't mean I can't get you there  
I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari  
About the way you play your game ain't fair_

_I pity the fool who falls in love with you  
(oh shit she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know nigga)  
Oooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend_

When she finished, everyone but Rachel clapped. Rachel thought that it was a totally wrong song for Sectionals. She was mollified when Mike patted her back. She stood, her arms folded. "That song won't be accessible to the judges at all. We should be discussing other possibilities. I need this glee club to win, my future dreams depend on it. So we are _not_ doing a Cee Lo song." She was determined for everyone to listen to her. This was very important, and not just because Rachel wanted a solo, as always.

Rachel was resoundly ignored. She huffed and sat back down next to Mike, fuming. She had to do something about this. Rachel fumed the rest of the lesson, and left the room with Mike when the lesson was over. Rachel held Mike's hand as she fumed. "No one is taking Sectionals seriously." She said, as they approached her locker. Rachel didn't know how they could all have gotten taken by Ms. Holliday. Rachel thought that they needed to be more serious about their upcoming competition. No one wanted it like she did. Rachel always felt like the only one who cared. "I'm going to go and talk to Mr. Schue." She decided then and there. She had to do something. Sue hated Will, and they were in danger of losing him. Rachel knew that the glee club would hate that. They all loved him. She was a bit concerned after Ms. Holliday's performance and actually asking them all what they wanted to do would go a long way with the others. Rachel turned to look up at Mike. "Do you think that that's a good idea? I mean, we still want to keep Mr. Schuester, don't we?" Rachel really hoped that Mike would believer her. She needed him on her side. Rachel changed out her schoolbooks, slamming her locker with frustration.

Mike touched Rachel's arm. "Of course I think so. We're on the same side. I support you no matter what." Mike told her seriously. "I hate to admit it, but she did sing a great song." Mike knew that Rachel would have him saying that, but he couldn't help himself. She had been great. "You can convince Mr. Schue to get better, I know you can. We will keep Mr. Schue's our teacher, don't worry." Mike hoped that that appeased Rachel. He didn't want to fight with her. She was so passionate and he loved that about her.

Appeased, Rachel leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "You're sweet, Michael Chang." She told him. Rachel felt a bit better about the whole thing, that was for sure. Rachel brushed her hand through her brunette locks, and they started out for Mike's car. Rachel was already thinking of what she was going to say to Mr. Schue. Sue would do just about anything to get rid of Mr. Schuester. Rachel couldn't let that happen. Mr. Schue was a good teacher, even if he was a bit behind the times. She knew that he was still the best teacher that they'd ever had.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

'_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand_

_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon with only one way down  
Take what you're given before it's gone  
And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on_

Sam finished his song that he'd been working on with a last strum of his guitar. It was _Stand_, by Rascal Flatts. Sam thought it was a great song for them to sing for Sectionals. Sam had sung it with Blaine as his test audience. Blaine clapped, and Sam grinned. "Do you think it's good enough for Sectionals?" He asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Sam just hoped Blaine thought it was, he loved the song and felt like it was good enough for them to win with it. Sam moved closer to his boyfriend on the bed, setting aside his guitar. "You're my biggest fan."

Blaine kissed him. "Of course I am, babe. And that sounded totally amazing. We could really win with that song." He gave him a kiss. "We could really get everyone on board once they hear it. You should sing that for glee club." Blaine was so proud of him. He kissed Sam again, cupping the back of his head. Blaine let out a soft moan against Sam's mouth. "Watching you sing is totally hot." He whispered in Sam's ear. "You're totally sexy playing guitar." He added. Blaine pressed against him, hand moving in Sam's hair, sucking on his big lips.

Sam kissed him back with fervor. "You think so?" He asked, licking his lips as he looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. "You just want in my pants." Sam said, stroking Blaine's scruffy jaw. "You know, that could be arranged. We're all alone, and I have condoms….." He told him, moving to nibble Blaine's earlobe. They both shivered. Sam tugged Blaine closer, and they kissed again. Sam pushed Blaine back on the bed, straddling him. He leaned down and kissed him harder, his hips moving against Blaine's, causing their cocks to brush together, causing more moans. Sam tugged his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Blaine ran his hands along Sam's abs, and they quickly shucked off the rest of their clothes. Sam took Blaine's length in his hand, delighting in how hard it was. Blaine bit his lip as Sam touched him. Blaine arched up into his touch, and Sam stroked him, his palm moving around the shaft, very slowly. Blaine's breathing was quickening. Sam cupped them next, wetting a finger and slowly entering Blaine with it, causing them both to moan again. Sam loved how easily he could get Blaine turned on. He loved being inside him, however it was, his cock or his fingers. Sam crooked his finger inside Blaine.

Arching into his touch, Blaine let out a moan despite himself. Blaine loved what Sam was doing. His hand moved into Sam's hair, tugging on it lightly. It was the softest hair that he'd ever touched. Blaine moaned, and Sam was lubing up and sliding into him, and Blaine hissed with pleasure. Their lips met in a soul searing kiss as Sam moved his hips at a steady pace. They were both breathless against the other's mouth. It was so tender Sam thought he might tear up. Sam's lips brushed Blaine's again. They continued to kiss deeply as Sam thrust again and again. They clutched at each other desperately. Like they would never touch again. Blaine's nails dug into Sam's back. Sam arched into the touch, his breath catching. Sam pushed deeper inside of Blaine, and they both cried out in pleasure. Sam shivered a full body shiver, and came then, clutching at Blaine's shoulders. Blaine was soon coming as well, lips fused to Sam's. They kissed for a long time like that, Sam still inside him. They shared a look. It had been amazing, and they felt so in love in that moment. They kissed one last time.

_All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need is in your eyes,  
Shining at me, when you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine and a thousand sensations  
Seduce me cause I_

_I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still  
From the depths of my soul it's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

Mike finished up the song he'd chosen to sing for Sectionals, also dedicating the song to Rachel. She stared at him with wide eyes full of tears. Mike was glad that he'd moved her that much. He loved to see emotion playing on her features.

"We aren't singing some sappy love ballad that Chang wants to sing to the Hobbit." Santana chimed in. She was so very tired of everything being about Berry. "There are others of us in this glee club, and we're not as enamored with Berry." Even though it was true, a part of her felt guilty for saying it. What the hell had Berry _done_ to her? She had never felt that emotion in her life. No one stopped her, so she kept talking. "We need something fun and upbeat. Not something that will make everyone fall asleep or upchuck."

Rachel glared at Santana. "You're just jealous that you don't have anyone in your life. That was a beautiful song, and Mike did a lovely job singing it to me. Can't you ever stop being a fucking bitch?" She asked, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. Rachel kept her glare on Santana, refusing to look anyone else in the eye. She was very determined not to let the other girl think that she wasn't serious. Rachel could see that her words had hurt the Latina, and she was struggling not to explode and go all Lima Heights.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Santana held up her hand to Ms. Holliday. "I've gots this, Ms. H." She said, doubting very much that the teacher had meant to actually do something about it. "You're asking me that? Look here, Hobbit, you don't gets to talk to me like that. You may have some talent, but we all know it's not going to gets you anywhere because you're the most annoying person in the whole universe. You're never going to make it, no matter how much you wants it, Berry. And if you _ever_ calls me that again, I'll go all Lima Heights on you. Don't believe me? Try it."

Everyone let out a breath, and Mike's fingers moved into fists. Rachel looked at Santana. Her voice was wobbly, but there were no tears. "You're wrong, Santana. Your words are just that, words. You can never hurt me like that because what you say has no bearing on my life or my talent." Rachel kept her arms folded tight, her tone firm but unemotional. "You're just jealous, Santana. You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut. No one wants your thoughts." She finally looked away then, letting the other girl know she was done with the discussion. She didn't want to hear anymore of Santana's poison words. She wasn't going to give in anymore.

The whole club was quiet, watching Santana. She was mostly in shock that Rachel had said something to defend herself. She wasn't going to give Rachel the satisfaction of knowing that her words had hurt her. Santana stood though, she was leaving. "Fuck this shit." She said, and left the room. Deep down, she hoped that Brittany would follow her. To her surprise, Lady Hummel was the one to follow her. She stopped walking to look at him. "Yes, Lady Hummel? What could you possibly want?" Her voice was a little wobbly despite herself.

Kurt looked at her back. "I'm sorry that Rachel laid into you." She had been a little harsh. Although Santana had been also. Kurt was just inclined to be on Santana's side because of his fight with Rachel. "She's been very different lately. I wish I knew what was up with her. She's going to lose all of her friends if she's not careful." Kurt didn't know why he cared anymore. It's not as if they were going to patch things up. "If you want to talk, I'm here for you." He was surprised to hear himself offer that to her. They barely spoke to each other.

That was something that Santana wasn't sure was a good idea. She wasn't sure that she trusted Kurt. She moved her brown eyed gaze across Kurt's face, as if trying to decide if he was bluffing or not. She couldn't tell if he was or not. "Why should I talk about anything with you, Hummel?" Santana asked, doing her best to keep her tone harsh and not full of her emotion. She folded her arms, looking back at him. Kurt seemed to be honestly concerned. That was a surprise to her also. "It's not like we're such good friends. Do you even _like_ me? Because I'm guessing that you don't." Not that she cared about that at all. She didn't. She didn't need people to like her. She also didn't value her self worth by other people's views or judgments. She didn't care one way or the other. Plus, she didn't like most people. They were rude and stupid. They always did something stupid. She wanted to look away from those baby blue eyes, but she forced herself to keep her gaze on him. She hated to show weakness of any kind. She prided herself on being as strong as she could be. Santana kept her arms folded tightly, waiting for Kurt to speak, already thinking up some retorts if need be. It was a bit hard, since she didn't know what Kurt was going to say, but she tried nonetheless. She was a calculating bitch.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Kurt asked, getting a surprised look from the Latina. "Of hiding who you really are. I know that you're a lesbian, Santana." He added this to lessen the confusion. "No one told me, before you go all Lima Heights on me or anyone. I figured it out because I have excellent gaydar, and I can tell that you're hiding. For the record, you don't have to. Everyone in glee club would be proud of you for being so brave. You deserve to be happy, Santana. I know that you think that you don't, but let me tell you that you do. I've been where you are, and I know the feeling. You should come out, Santana. You know that you should." Kurt wasn't trying to pressure her, but he knew how much better she would feel. Kurt couldn't go through that again, he felt bad for the Latina. He knew that if she just came out it would help immensely. "You're in love with Brittany, aren't you?" He asked, watching horror show up on her face. Kurt wondered if Brittany knew. He'd often wondered if he should ask Jeff, but it really wasn't his business. Kurt knew how Santana felt. They could totally commiserate.

Santana could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She couldn't believe that Kurt could tell that she was gay. She took a deep breath. "I'm…. you're right. I'm… I'm gay. And yes, I'm in love with Britt." She hated to admit it out loud, but she did. "I wish that I could come out. But I can't, Kurt. I don't want to deal with all of what comes from that." She also wasn't ready to label herself like that. She knew how good it would feel to get it off her chest, but she just wasn't ready. She needed to be stronger. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I can't talk about this anymore." She turned and walked away, her stomach fluttering with butterflies.

_Just one more moment  
That's all that's needed  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing  
Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said  
I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I made it up  
Forgive me now  
Every day I spend away my soul's inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now  
Somehow_

_By now you'd know that  
I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

Nick finished singing, his heart pounding. He had sung it for Jeff, even though Jeff wasn't here. Sebastian looked at Nick, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. Nick pushed his hand through his hair, his stomach full of butterflies. "So what do you think?" He asked. He planned on singing it for Jeff. They had been best friends for years now. Nick looked at Sebastian. "You think that he'll like it? I don't deserve him, I just left him without saying anything. He told me that he loved me. I just don't know if he'll want to listen."

Sebastian wasn't so good at the relationship talk. He wanted to be there for Nick, though. They were both Warblers, and they were friends. Sebastian leaned back in his armchair. They were at Nick's. "You can't take it back. All you can do is apologize. You can't change how he feels. You just have to prove that you care about him. I'm not so good at this advice kind of thing. So I'm not sure that I can really help you anymore than that." Sebastian honestly didn't know what else to tell him. He sipped his coffee. He was afraid of being in a relationship. He didn't know if he was ready to be someone's boyfriend. He looked at Nick. "Sorry, bro."

Nick didn't know what he was supposed to do. He knew that he had to talk to Jeff about all of this. "You're right, you are totally horrible about this kind of thing." Nick didn't know why he had chosen to talk to Sebastian about this. That was the wrong choice. But he was already in this far. Nick took a deep sip of his coffee. "I'm just going to have to wing it. I just don't want to say the wrong thing. I don't want to lose Jeff. I couldn't handle that. Look, thanks for listening, I know you hate this kind of thing." Nick said, reaching for the chocolate chip cookies and taking one. "I owe you one. Just let me know what I can do. But you _are_ the lead of the Warblers now."

Sebastian nodded. "I will let you know but for now we're square. Can you really make it up to Jeff, you think?" He asked. Sebastian honestly didn't mind talking about Nick's problem, because then he didn't have to think about any of his own problems. Sebastian brushed his hand across his chin. "You have to contend with that Hummel kid. Jeff's been hanging out with him quite a bit." He wasn't _trying _to make Nick nervous, but if he did, that was just gravy. Sebastian was a mean person on occasion. It was something that he really did love about himself.

"What? You think that he's really a threat?" Nick asked, blushing deeply. He knew of Kurt, they hadn't really met yet though. Nick wasn't one to get jealous, but he was now. Nick grabbed another cookie and ate the whole thing at once. "I thought Kurt was into Blaine, Blaine's always complaining about it." He said, he thought that Blaine was right to be so upset about Kurt. Blaine and Sam were in love. Plus, they were really cute together. Nick was a little jealous, actually. That they were both so brave. Nick wished he could be that brave.

Smirking, Sebastian said, "He supposedly is, but I talked to Blaine, he said that Kurt says he's not into Blaine anymore. So that could mean that he's into Jeff." He definitely didn't see the appeal of Kurt. He thought that Kurt was the most twinkiest twink he'd ever seen, and he wasn't into twinks. "I just don't get the appeal of Kurt at all, if I'm honest. I can't believe that Jeff thought I'd like him." He made a face. "I would rather be killed by stab wounds than go on a date with him again." Sebastian made a face again, and reached for a cookie of his own. He didn't know why Jeff had thought it would work.

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines but you'll still be my star  
Baby, 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
_'_Cause I_

_I'm singin' in the rain (we'll shine together)  
Just singin' in the rain (we'll be forever)  
What a glorious feeling (be a friend)  
And I'm happy again (stick it out til the end)  
I'm laughing at clouds (more than ever)  
So dark up above (we'll share each other)  
I'm singin', singin' in the rain (umbrella)  
Under my umbrella_

The end of the week brought Will back to school. Figgins was still out, and Sue was still in charge. Ms. Holliday had gotten another job, so they had Mr. Schue back. Rachel was glad about that. They had just finished a song, a mashup, and Rachel was going to leave the stage when Finn stopped in front of her. "What is it, FInn? I have to change so I can go meet Michael."

"I'm not giving up on you, Rachel. I'm not going to just accept you and Mike being together. You and I are meant to be, I know it. I'm not going to stop trying to get you back." Finn had decided that he was still in love with Rachel, and he forgave her for kissing Mike. Finn just had to be a better boyfriend, and she would want him back. Finn looked down at her, ignoring her look of pity. "Just be prepared, because I'm not giving up on you, on us." Finn gave her one of his big Finn Hudson smiles and went off to change himself. Life was going to get better.

Rachel watched him go, feeling sorry for him. She was with Mike now, and she was really happy about it. She sighed. Finn was just going to get hurt. She felt bad about it, but she just was going to have to hope that Finn got over her and moved on. It was possible, right?

_**Author's note: I hope ya'll are enjoying. I am debating Kurtbastian, so that might be occurring. Not sure what else is going to happen, other than the Furt wedding, of course. I am a huge Hudmel fangirl. Hope ya'll are still hanging in there!**_


End file.
